For the love of a Kitten
by Syreina
Summary: Randy rescues a Kitten boy from death. Now he has to manage his life, wrestling, An ex wife, and kitten. Boys with Tails and ears be inside.
1. Chapter 1

Randy groans softly as he walks towards his rental car. His body was hurting from his match. All he wanted to do was get back to the hotel and hide there and sleep. Randy hears some muffled sounds and then he hears a cry of pain and fear. Randy turns and looks across the parking lot. Across the parking lot there was a large man beating on someone much smaller. Randy lets out a scream of Hey and then walks towards the scene. Randy isn't certain that he wants to get involved at all. But in the same respect he isn't going to let someone be beat to death in front of him.

Randy walks over and pulls the man off the other. The larger man falls back and glares at Randy. Randy stands his full height and then flexes a little as a show of power. The larger man growls out, "Why are you protecting a stray."

Randy looks confused but shrugs. "I'm not going to let someone be killed in front of me.. Now fuck off before I decide to give a little back to you."

The man glares at Randy but leaves. Randy sighs and then turns looking down at the battered body that is laying there. Randy blinks a couple of times and frowns. It's a Neko. This one was tanned skin with two toned hair and ears. Randy kneels down and gently moves the man so he can survey the damage. Randy knows nothing about Neko's, other then they're part cat and where genetically created. Beyond that Randy is honestly pretty clueless.

Randy stands finally and picks the kitten up. He heads back to his car. So much for sleep. Randy was going to spending his night at the hospital apparently.

* * *

This is a teaser.. Do you want me to continue. A lot of people seemed interested in Here kitty kitty. This one takes place in the wrestling world. Yes or no?


	2. Chapter 2

Randy had managed to put the Kitten in his car after wrapping him in a blanket. Randy always carried on the road. Randy then chews his lip and finally calls John Cena for help. Randy and John despite all the fighting for the title where still best friends. Randy gets in his car and starts it. He hears a groggy voice pick up, "Hello."

"John," Randy says, "I need some help."

John seems to wake up, "Randy what's going on."

Randy explains how he find the little neko and John sighs.

In John's room, Nikki has woken up and she's looking at her fiancee's face. John looks at her and whispers, "Randy found a hurt Neko. It appears to be a stray."

Nikki frowns. Nikki had been helping a Neko rescue group so she takes the phone, "is he hurt?"

Randy sighs, "Yeah he got beat up pretty bad."

Nikki frowns, "there's a neko hospital close to you but.. Randy. Stray Neko's are put down."

Randy blinks,"what do you mean.."

Nikki sighs, "I'll explain everything later but basically if he's a stray.. They'll put him to sleep."

Randy whispers, "I don't think he can go with out a trip to the hospital. He got beat on pretty bad."

Nikki nods, "We'll meet you at the hospital."

John looks at Nikki, "They'll really put the Neko down?"

Nikki nods, "Yeah. It's bullshit."

John frowns, "You know that Randy will take him in then. I mean that's how he got his dog."

Nikki chuckles, "hey maybe this will be good for him. Since she left he's been completely broke."

John nods, "maybe. I mean he has to be lonely... lets just head there."

Randy pulls into the hospital and then looks over at the Neko. He smiles softly when he see's that the kitten still out but seems ok. Randy gets out and picks the kitten up and carries him into the building. He goes to a nurse who directs him to sit in the waiting room and gives him a clip board. Randy sits in the waiting room and has to puts Kitten in his lap because he's still out. Randy looks at the paper work. Other then Kitten's name and birthday it's more about his owners information. Randy frowns remembering what Nikki said.

Randy settles Kitten closer to him and makes a decision then. He starts to fill out his own information in the owners information. Nikki walks in after Randy is done filling out the information. John is following her and looks at his friend. Nikki sits down by Randy and then looks over at the Kitten, "He's cute." She gently touches the Neko's two toned ears.

The kitten groans softly as he shifts, trying to wake up again. Randy hands the paper work to Nikki. Nikki raises her eyebrow at Randy's information in the owners parts. John peeks over her shoulder and then mouths to her, "told you so."

Randy holds the kitten and watches him closely, "shh it's ok."

The kitten wakes up and groans softly. He looks around taking in where he is. Panic bubbles in his chest though when he realizes he's in a hospital. He struggles against the arms holding him. He whines because the arms are holding him securely. Randy holds the kitten tightly and orders, "Stop."

The kitten whines softly and struggles harder. Randy loses his grip and the kitten manages to get up and try to bolt towards the door. John though grabs him and pulls him down. Randy catches kittens hands and john holds him around the waist.

Randy glares at Kitten, "STOP."

The kitten shakes and backs up more into John's arms. Randy nods and gently grips Kitten's chin to make him look at him.

"what's your name?" Randy asks.

Kitten whispers, "Seth."

Randy nods and Nikki fills out the paper.

Randy speaks softly, "Seth do you have an owner?"

Seth shakes his head.

Randy sighs, "I'm Randy."

Randy looks up when the nurse comes for the clip board. She smiles at Randy, "Is he nervous?"

Randy nods and looks at her, "It's ok though. He doesn't really like doctors."

The Nurse nods, "if he gets too nervous we can give him a bit of a sedative."

Randy shakes, "that won't be necessary. He'll be good. Won't you Seth."

Seth quickly nods and watches Randy with wide eyes.

The Nurse nods and leaves to the desk. Randy looks at Seth and then Nikki.

Nikki sighs and looks at Randy, "You certain you want to claim ownership of him?"

Seth looks confused and Randy nods. Randy moves and pulls Seth into his lap, holding him close.

Nikki smirks softly at Randy since the Kitten appears calmer with Randy. "He's a little more of a responsibility then your doggy."

Randy whispers, "I'm not going to let them kill him."

Nikki leans back and texts with someone. The nurse comes forward and calls Randy's name. Randy picks Seth up and carries him into the examination room. Seth watches wide eyed as John closes the door once they're all in the room. Seth whines softly in fear since he's trapped now. Randy gently puts Seth down on the table and Seth whispers, "They'll kill me."

Randy shakes his head, "No Seth. They're not going to put you down."

Seth looks at him confused. Randy keeps Seth facing him and stands in front of him. Randy had a hand on either side of Seth, keeping him on the exam table.

Randy looks at him, "I put that I'm your owner."

Seth whispers, "will that work?"

Nikki smirks at them, "No it won't."

Seth's shoulders slump.

Nikki smirks, "Aww Kitten don't worry. Your best friend Nikki always has a plan."

Seth looks confused and looks at Randy. Randy shrugs and looks just as confused.

The door opens and a perky little blond doctor walks in. She smiles brightly at Nikki, "Nikki!"

Nikki grins, "I want you to meet doctor Elizabeth. She is part of my rescue organization."

The doctor smiles softly, "Call me Liz. But yes Nikki texted me and asked me for favour."

Seth watches the doctor closely, not really believing this person yet.

Liz smiles softly at Seth, "Don't worry. Nikki just asked me to draft up some papers that say that your not a stray and Randy adopted you. That means you won't be in danger of being put to sleep."

Seth looks at Nikki and then Randy.

Randy relaxes and looks at Seth, "You ok with this?"

Seth whispers, "I won't be put down.. and won't have to go onto the streets again?"

Randy nods, "mhmm."

Seth whispers, "yes."

Randy looks at Liz, "what do you need."

Nikki walks forward and takes Randy's drivers licence. "You stay with your kitten and I'll handle this with Liz."

John smirks at Randy. Randy looks over his shoulder at his friend, "what."

John chuckles, "nothing just watching the big bad Viper getting a kitten that's all."

Randy rolls his eyes at his friend and vows to bitch slap him more in the ring.


	3. Chapter 3

Randy stands there, keeping Seth in place as the ladies do their work on some forms. Seth is watching Randy and then looks down at his arms. He notices the tattoos that cover them and reaches down tracing a skull. Randy looks at him and cocks his head. Seth looks at the skull and then looks up at randy who's watching him curiously.

Seth whispers, "Did those hurt?"

Randy shakes his head, "not bad no."

Seth nods and whispers, "They make you seem scarey."

Randy laughs softly, "Because I am maybe."

John snorts trying not to laugh.

Seth looks at John and then looks at Randy. Randy glares at John. John snickers finally and then takes the keys from Randy. "I'm going to get your kitten some clothing. Before I laugh my ass off and you punch me."

Randy nods, "There's some shorts and a tshirt in my gym bag that will at least somewhat fit him."

John salutes Randy and then heads out the door. Seth watches and then goes back to tracing the skulls. Liz stands up after printing out some papers. She walks over and hands them to Randy, "Sign these after you've read them. They basically say your responsible for Seth."

Randy takes the papers and reads them. He keeps one hand on the table, so that he can stop Seth if he tries to bolt. Randy then puts them beside Seth and signs them. He then gives them back to Liz and Liz nods.

Liz chuckles, "We'll skip what the coporation charges for neko."

Randy looks at her, "I'm guessing they make alot of money controling them."

Liz nods, "Millions."

Randy shakes his head and then looks at Seth.

Liz smiles gently at Seth, "I need to make sure you're ok though now."

Seth nods and strips when she asks. Nikki coughs and looks at the wall, when Randy gives her a look. Nikki though smirks at the wall noticing that Randy is already acting protective. Liz examines Seth thoroughly and smiles down at him. "You only have some deep bruising. You're pretty lucky. I though.. do need to give you some vaccinations and take some blood."

Seth looks confused, "vaccinations? What's that."

Liz looks at Randy knowing that strays fear needles and Seth will react baddly. Randy clues in that Seth is going to react badly. He gently takes Seth's hands in his.

Liz smiles softly at Seth, "they're shots."

Seth's eyes go wide and he tugs at his hands. Randy shakes his head and looks down at Seth, "Seth you have to be good for this. I know your scared but she's not going to put you down."

Seth whines in fear, "Promise?"

Randy nods and moves Seth's hands into one of his. He then runs his fingers over Seth's cat ears gently, "yes."

Liz preps the needles and Seth at least is allowed to sit up.

John comes in and then covers his eyes, "whoa! Naked kitten."

Seth blushes and his tail swishes.

Randy shakes his head and then looks at Seth. "And you have my absolute permission to completely ignore John."

Seth peeks around Randy to get a better look at John, "that's John?"

Randy nods and points to Nikki, "that's Nikki."

Seth nods and looks at her back since she still won't turn around. Liz uses the distraction to get the blood she needs to run the tests. Seth squeaks at the needle and Randy cups his cheek. Randy keeps Seth looking at him and away from the needle.

Randy looks at him, "can you tell me where you came from?"

Seth swallows and then whispers, "My mom was abandoned by her owner. He didn't want her anymore because she was too much work. He was some spoiled rich boy and his parents gave her to him as a gift. She meet up with a stray Neko, who was my father. She was with him for a year and then she found out she was pregnant. He left her too because he said if she had me they would be caught. An old lady took my mom in and She gave birth to me with the lady. We lived there until I was 11. Then she passed on. My mom was caught after that and I was left on my own. "

Randy looks confused, "wait how old are you."

Seth yelps when Liz starts to give him a shoot. Randy snaps his fingers trying to keep Seth's attention like he does his puppy. Seth looks at Randy and whispers, "12."

Liz looks at Randy, "that's 18 in our years. They grow at an accelerated rate through their childhood. Then when they're the size of an adult they slow down in their ageing."

Randy nods, "ok."

Liz cleans a spot on Seth's hip and whispers, "This one has a bit of sedative in it. Since it'll make him feel sick."

Seth looks at Randy with wide eyes again. Randy shakes his head, "She isn't putting you down. I wouldn't let her. "

Seth nods and grabs Randy's arm when Liz gives him the last shot. Liz looks at Randy, "he's pretty much caught up on his shots now. I'm going to run these tests then you can go."

Randy nods and looks at John. John hands him the shorts and T shirt that he found. Randy helps Seth stand and Seth leans against Randy. He's feeling dizzy and a little sick. Randy frowns with worry. Seth though manages to get dressed and the shirt hangs off him. Randy gently wraps his arms around Seth to keep him up. John moves a chair and Randy nods his thanks as he sits down and pulls Seth back into his lap.

Seth mumbles softly his cheek resting against Randy's chest, "I don't feel good."

Nikki peeks over since Seth is dressed. "You'll be ok, I promise it's just like when Randy's daughter got her shots."

Seth looks at Randy, "you have a daughter?"

Randy looks down at Seth, "I do. Her name is Alana. You'll get to meet her."

Seth nods and moves closer to Randy. He doesn't even know why he trusts this man. Maybe it's desperation. Seth feels the pulling though of the sedative in the shot and his eyelids feel heavy. Randy holds him close as Seth drifts off to sleep under the drug. Randy looks at Nikki and raises his eyebrow.

Nikki smiles, "He's ok I promise."

Randy nods and looks at Nikki, "he's 12."

Nikki nods, "he is though an adult for Neko's."

Randy nods and thinks as he sits back.

Nikki watches Randy. "have you thought about what your going to do for hotels while you travel? Some hotels won't allow Neko's. Since most of the time they're called Pets."

Randy sighs, "I haven't thought of really anything. I don't want someone killing him just because he doesn't have a home."

Nikki nods, "Why don't you travel with us on our bus for now. That way you don't have to worry about trying to get him on planes."

Randy nods, "are you guys on Smackdown?"

John stretches feeling tired himself, "yeah we have something."

Randy nods, "Me too."

John nods, "He may as well get use to this fast."

Randy looks down at Seth.

Nikki reaches over and pats Randy's head, "Don't worry. He'll do you some good. You've been lonely since.. "

Randy shrugs, "I guess."

Nikki grins, "Trust me."

Liz comes in and tells them that Seth is clear of any diseases. She lets them go and Randy carries Seth bridal style to the car. After a quick drive to the bus, Nikki and John take back the rentals. Randy lays Seth in the bed in the back. Nikki told Randy that him and Seth could have the room for the trip. Randy also crawls into bed since it's almost 3 am and pulls Seth close as he closes his eyes to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Seth wakes ups feeling warm and safe. He nuzzles into the source of heat and he smells something distinctly Male. Seth's eyes snap open and he pulls back as memories of last night flood into his mind. He looks up at the sleeping form of Randy. He watches his new master sleep and chews on his lip. His mother use to say that she was going to try to have him adopted into a family or some Human. She wanted to keep him safe. She use to say that being a stray was just too dangerous.

The older Lady that took them in didn't expect anything of them. She just wanted company. His mom had tried to teach him how to act with humans so that he would be able to be adopted.

After the lady passed on and his mom was caught, Seth had been on the streets for awhile. He wasn't doing well. He wasn't strong or street savy so often he would end up going hungry. Also it was only a matter of time before he would get caught. Seth settles closer to Randy and lays his head on Randy's chest, thinking.

For some reason this man wanted to take care of him and save him. Seth didn't know why but he was willing to take a chance on him. It was better then living on the streets. Also the man could have walked away and he didn't. Seth rubs his hip where Liz gave him the shot, even though he let the doctor stick needles in him.

Seth jumps when he feels a hand gently rubbing his back. Seth looks up at Randy, who is awake but has his arm over his eyes. Randy rumbles softly, "Sleep."

Seth cuddles down and closes his eyes. Randy's hand is rubbing Seth's back gently still in some pattern. The gentle movements are starting to pull Seth into sleep. Seth mumbles something softly as he falls into sleep. Randy grunts and then lets himself start to drift off again as well. Randy wakes up a couple hours later and groans softly.

Randy feels the weight of Seth curled against his side and then yawns softly. He moves Seth and curls him against a pillow. Mainly so he won't wake up. Randy changes his clothing and then goes outside the room. Nikki and John are sitting on the couch talking quietly. Randy walks over and sits accross from then, "what time is it?"

John looks at his watch, "noon."

Randy shakes his head, "damn."

John nods, "we should be stopping for food soon and then we'll head to the arena."

Nikki looks at Randy curiously. "Have you thought about what you're going to tell Hunter and them?"

Randy shrugs, "I doubt they'll ask much."

John laughs, "I think they will. You're walking in with a nervous little Neko suddenly."

Randy shrugs, "I'll just say Nikki talked me into it."

Nikki laughs, "Which isn't far from the truth."

John leans forward, "what about Kim?"

Randy sighs and then leans his head back, "I don't think I owe Kim any explanations. She left me."

John nods and looks at Randy, "I guess but... Will she be ok with Alana and Seth?"

Randy frowns, "I'll deal with that if it happens."

John nods and looks at Randy. He then looks at Nikki.

Nikki shrugs, "If she doesn't, me and Brie will talk to her."

Randy looks at her, "Does she still talk to you?"

Nikki shakes her head, "but we'll still try."

Randy nods and looks up when he hears movements. He looks out of the corner of his eye and sees Seth peeking out of the bed room. Randy sighs when Seth doesn't come out and then speaks up, "Seth come out."

Randy waits and when there's no movement, "Seth come out. Now."

John chuckles when he hears a meep sound. Then Seth comes out, still dressed in Randy's work out shorts and shirt. Randy looks at him and motions him to come to him. Seth chews his lip but moves forward and Randy pulls Seth to sit by him. Seth watches and shifts, hiding against Randy's side.

Nikki can't help but giggle, "Too cute."

John's pokes her, "play nice."

Nikki smirks at John, "when have I ever played nice."

John sighs and then looks at Randy, "what should we get for breakfast or.. lunch.. whatever."

Randy shrugs, "Something.. I don't really care at this point."

Seth whispers, "Most restaurants won't let me in."

Randy blinks, "why..I see servers who are Neko's all the time."

Nikki shrugs, "because of hair.. They use the same reasoning as to why they don't let other pets in their restaurants."

Randy shakes his head, "He's got hair on his ears and tail. No where else."

John just can't help it, "and I'm certain you checked him out to find out huh?'

Randy turns and narrows his eyes at his friend.

Seth blushes and then looks up at Randy. Nikki thinks, "we could pick up at the little place we went to last time."

John nods, "Pancakes, eggs and bacon. Sounds divine."

Seth covers his stomach when it makes a sound.

Nikki grins at Seth and gives him a bottle of water, "I think Seth agrees."

Seth blushes, "sorry."

Randy rubs Seth's arm, "when's the last time you ate?"

Seth whispers, "a couple days ago."

Randy frowns, "No wonder you're so skinny."

Nikki nods, "At least you won't have to worry about that anymore."

Seth fidgets and holds onto Randy's waist.

John looks at Randy and smirks as he watches his friend watch over the Neko. Randy seems content to hold Seth. This is the most happy John had seen Randy in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

Nikki went to get some clothing for Seth as John went to get the food. Randy and Seth where left alone. Randy runs his hand through Seth's hair as he watches the little Neko hold onto him. He smiles softly at Seth and then runs his hand down Seth's jaw and tips his face towards Randy. Randy whispers softly, "Still tired?"

Seth nods and whispers, "A little."

Randy nods and rubs Seth's shoulder gently. "Want to sleep while they're out or shower?"

Seth crinkles his nose at the sound of shower, "I don't like water."

Randy raises his eyebrow, "you are going to have to shower."

Seth whines softly, "But.."

Randy sighs and stands up, pulling Seth to stand. Seth frowns as Randy takes his hand and leads him to the back. Randy guides Seth's into the bathroom and Seth tries to glare at Randy. Randy smirks softly down at Seth finding it amusing. Seth is trying his darnedest to intimidate the much larger man. Randy leans down and whispers softly in Seth's ear, "Here is how this is going to work."

Seth looks at him and Seth's tail fuzzes a little.

Randy puts his hands on the counter one on either side of Seth trapping him. Seth shrinks a little but Randy keeps his attention.

Randy speaks calmly and authoritatively. "when I tell you to do something Kitten, You will do it. If you don't, I will punish you. Do you understand?"

Seth nods and whispers, "yes master."

Randy shakes his head and rubs Seth's side gently, "Randy.. Not master."

Seth nods and leans into Randy's touch, "Randy."

Randy smiles softly and then pulls Seth against his chest, holding him. "Now I want you to shower and clean up."

Seth nods but whines softly, "I don't like water."

Randy nods, "Ok but still you need to shower. Then hopefully Nikki will be back with some clothing."

Seth nods and Randy pulls back. He gives Seth a gentle shove to the shower. Seth gets into the shower and he notices Randy is waiting for him outside. Randy hums, "I'm standing right here Seth."

Seth mumbles but starts the water. His tail twitches unhappily as he cleans himself and his hair. He raises his eyebrow when the only shampoo he can find is strawberries. He shrugs though because he doesn't mind the smell.

Randy smirks as he hears Seth start to shower. Where the man might be in an adult in body, he still had some kitten quirks and immaturity as well. Randy stretches and leaves the room to get a towel and comes back when Seth finishes. Seth wraps the towel around himself when he is handed it. Randy tucks Seth's hair back and then runs his fingers over Seth's ear again. Seth's ear twitches and Randy raises his eyebrow when he hears a soft purr come from Seth. Randy instantly decides that he likes that sound and he wants to hear Seth purr more often.

Randy picks up Nikki's brush and gently runs is over Seth's hair. Seth smiles softly enjoying the feeling of Randy touching his ears and hair. Randy turns Seth to face the mirror and pulls Seth's hair into a pony tail. Seth watches Randy and after he's done, Seth wiggles and leans back against him. Randy wraps his arms around Seth and holds him close. Seth smiles softly and his hand gently runs over Randy's arm that's holding him. Randy looks in the mirror watching Seth. Seth peeks up into the mirror and looks into Randy's intense eyes. Randy knows at that moment he will protect Seth with his life if need be.

Seth moves and wraps his arms around Randy's waist and nuzzles into Randy's chest. Randy holds him and whispers, "what are you thinking."

Seth blushes and then speaks softly, "Just thinking that I could get use to this."

Randy whispers softly, "Don't tell anyone but so could I."

Seth whispers, "Thank you."

Randy cocks his head to one side, "for what?"

Seth whispers, "Taking a chance on saving me."

Randy nods and whispers, "You don't need to thank me."

Seth peeks up at Randy and then nods. Randy looks up when Nikki walks into the bus and grins at him.

"You are too cute," Nikki states.

Seth blushes and Nikki gives him some bags.

Randy smiles his thanks and then pushes Seth towards the bedroom, "Go get dressed."

Seth goes to change and Nikki grins at Randy.

Randy raises his eyebrow as John comes in as well with the food. Nikki grins at John, "Randy is so cute."

Randy mutters, "If you tell anyone.."

There's a soft voice from the bedroom, "Nikki?"

Nikki looks confused, "what Seth?"

Seth pokes his head out. He has Randy's shirt on so it covers everything, "Um.. There's no hole for my tail."

John looks at Randy, "I can fix that.."

Randy nods, "I can't sew."

John goes into the bedroom with some scissors and his sewing kit. Seth looks at him and John smiles gently at him.

"Lets see if I can fix this," John states, "can I see your tail?"

Randy watches from the door way and Seth nods. Seth turns around and John touches the base of Seth's tail. It's an extension of his spin that starts at the very end of his tail bone. Seth peeks back at John. John looks at the pants and then hums happily as he cuts a small hole in the pants. He then begins to sew. Seth sits by John, watching him. John seems perfectly at home sewing.

When John is done he looks at Seth, "try these on."

Seth slips on the pants and then smiles brightly, "thank you."

John nods and looks at Seth, "I'll fix up the rest of your pants when I have the time."

Randy nods, "thanks and we need to head to the arena."

Nikki thinks, "this should be interesting."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N It was brought to my attention I need to give a little more info on Seth and what he looks like. I forgot when I did the teaser I just glossed over that part. Sorry guys. Seth has regular human body but No human ears. He has cat ears that are two tones that match his hair. He's like NXT days with half blond and half brown hair. Then he has a tail is like a medium haired cat hair tail. It's not super fuzzy but enough if he gets distressed you know it when it fuzzes up. It's black and Blonde striped This is just an extension of his spine like a cat's tail so the fur starts right at his tail bone. He's smaller then a Randy by alot. Neko Seth is about 5'7. So Yes if Randy so desires he could carry Seth around easily.

* * *

When they arrive at the arena, Seth looks out the window and sees all the people. The Fans are standing outside the building hoping to see their favourite super star. The Bus drives parks and Seth fidgets as Randy grabs his gear bag. Seth watches Randy closely and Nikki walks over. She rubs Seth's back, "Just follow Randy and stay close to him."

Seth nods and Randy offers him his hand. Seth takes it and holds onto it tightly as Randy leads him into the arena. The fans all are startled by Randy leading a neko into the arena. Randy leads him into the arena and Seth is started by a huge man. Seth stares at him and his tail fuzzes with worry.

Big show looks down at Seth and then at Randy, "Um.. Randy?"

Randy eyes Show, "what."

Kane walks over and Seth startled him as well. They are huge in Seth's mind. Seth clings onto Randy's back and hides his face. Why the hell are these guys so big Seth thinks as he peeks over Randy' shoulder at them. They seem confused and watch him equally as intently.

Randy sighs and then eyes the guys, "What did you want?"

Kane looks over behind Randy at Seth and then looks at Randy, "Hunter.. wants to meet with you."

Randy nods, "alright.. is that all?"

Kane looks at Randy, "you have a cat on your back."

Randy rolls his eyes and then looks over his shoulder, "Seth this is Kane and Big Show."

Seth looks around Randy at the men. Show looks still a little stunned and then looks at Randy, "since when?"

Randy shrugs, "Nikki can convince a saint to commit a sin what can I say."

Randy reaches and pulls Seth to his front and Seth meeps. Seth's tail shoots out and wraps tightly around Randy's waist. Randy rubs his back.

Kane eyes Seth, "so his name is Seth?"

Randy nods, "yes."

Kane nods, "Nice to meet you Seth."

Show nods, "likewise. ... I have a real urge to touch his ears.. "

Kane glares at Show, "you would."

Show sighs, "tell me you don't."

Kane goes to say something but then sighs, "Fine.. yes I do.."

Seth's ears press against his head and he holds onto Randy's shirt tighter.

Randy rubs Seth's side and then says, "Everyone does.. but how about we give him sometime to settle in before you touch him."

Show nods, "of course."

Kane shakes his head, "You want us to babysit while you meet with Hunter and Steph."

Randy shakes his head, "I'll take him with me. I don't think he'll do well being left alone yet."

Randy goes to move but Seth doesn't move an inch. Randy whispers in Seth's ear, "we need to move now."

Seth shakes his head, "No we don't.. unless it's backwards. I'm all for leaving here."

Randy smirks softly and pats Seth's butt before prying his hand off Randy's shirt. Randy then leads him through the hallways. They enter an office and Stephanie and Hunter are talking about something. Hunter turns and then looks shocked, "Randy?"

Randy nods, "Hunter."

Hunter walks over and looks at Seth, "Um.. how?"

Stephanie looks at Seth and then walks over herself.

Randy sighs, "Nikki said I was lonely and sad so ..."

Randy figures it was close enough to the truth he would remember what he told them. Seth watches the two people and keeps a hold of Randy's hand. Stephanie watches him and sighs since the Neko looks overwhelmed already. The Neko reminds her a child enough that she takes pity on him.

Stephanie reaches touch and touches Seth's shoulder, "I'm Stephanie."

Seth looks at her and then speaks softly, "I'm Seth."

Stephanie smiles gently, "How about we all sit down and Randy is going to talk to us. We are Randy's bosses but also his friends. So you're safe here."

Seth nods.

Hunter looks at Randy, "overnight.. you just decide to get a Neko? Really?"

Stephanie leads the way to the sitting area of the office and Randy sits in the love seat. Seth curls against Randy's side on the couch. Hunter and Stephanie sit across from them in some chairs.

Randy looks at Hunter, "Nikki set it up and like I said, She thought she was helping me."

Stephanie nods, "Randy..."

Randy looks at her.

Stephanie smiles softly, "He doesn't have a collar and he is skin and bones. I would like the truth." She looks at Seth, "and don't worry I won't report you or have anyone take him. But I want to know the truth."

Seth shakes and Randy sighs, "I don't.."

Stephanie looks at Randy "I have friends that have cooperation Neko's. So tell me the truth Randy."

Randy mumbles, "He was a stray ok. I adopted him."

Stephanie nods, "I assume Nikki helped hide the paper work?"

Randy nods explaining what happened.

Stephanie thinks and then goes over to the door. She pulls a PA aside and give him a list. She then comes back and sits down. "We'll get him a collar and then we're never speaking of this again."

Randy looks at her.

Stephanie shrugs none commitally. "Randy I know everyone thinks, and justly so, that I'm completely a heartless bitch. But I'm not going to have a boy put down to hurt you or allow anyone else to. I'm a bitch but even I have standards."

Hunter smiles at his wife's statement. he then looks at Seth, still a little shocked that Randy of all people, has a neko.

Seth hides his face in Randy's arm quietly. Randy sighs and pulls Seth into his lap and lets him curl up in his arms. Randy can feel the fear in Seth's body since this it all starting to get overwhelming. Stephanie smirks and watches Randy.

"The Viper is soft for a kitten," She says softly.

Randy growls, "I'm not soft. I can still beat anyone."

Hunter shakes his head, "We don't doubt that, Randy."

Stephanie nods and then can't help her girly side coming out. "I reserve the right to spoil him."

Hunter sighs softly and looks a Randy, "Sorry."

Randy smiles, "She spoiled Alana too."

Seth moves his face from Randy's chest and then whispers, "I'm not a child though."

Stephanie smirks, "Don't worry you will like it. I promise."

Seth looks at her and She smiles softly at him. She then stands up, "you have a match though so you should get ready. Can't have both of us tarnishing our images."

Randy nods and pats Seth's hip, "Lets go."

Seth stands up and Hunter can't help it. He touches Seth's ear and rubs it gently. Seth shivers but peeks up at the larger man, a slight purr coming out. Hunter nods, "Ok That's out of my system."

Randy shakes his head, "I Swear everyone has done that to him or wants to."

Seth looks at Hunter, "It's ok."

Hunter nods and looks a little sheepish, "Well thank you for indulging me."


	7. Chapter 7

Seth follows Randy through the arena and then Randy turns and looks at him. "You hungry?"

Seth nods, "if that's ok."

Randy rubs Seth's shoulder, "Seth if you''re hungry it's OK to tell me."

Seth nods and looks at Randy, "Ok.. I'm hungry."

Randy smirks and leads him to catering, "See now was that so hard?"

Seth shakes his head, and holds onto Randy as they make their way to a table. Show and Kane are sitting there and nod at Randy. Randy sits Seth down and then looks at Kane who is staring at Seth's ears. "Damn... what is it with his ears."

Seth reaches up and touches his own ears. He was starting to get curious about that himself. Randy goes to get them food. Seth then looks at Kane and Show and sighs, "Just touch them.. get it over with."

Kane runs his fingers over Seth's ear and nods, "it's just like my cat's ears."

Show then gently takes both Seth's ears in his hands and rubs them. Seth can't help the purr that escapes and Show smirks at Kane, "I win."

Randy rolls his eyes, having returned with food. " You're having a competition on who makes Seth purr? Really?"

Show shakes his head, "No just happened. So it's a spontaneous win."

Kane sighs and eats his own food, "whatever."

Seth looks at the salad with chicken that Randy got him. He eats quietly, while Randy and Kane talk about their plans for tonight. Seth finishes his food and looks around as he drinks his water. He cocks his head to one side when he sees a man with long black hair staring at them. Then there's the man with blond curly hair also watching them. The blond keeps talking to the black haired man and pointing at him.

Seth touches Randy's arm, "who's that?"

Show looks where Seth is pointing, "That's Roman and Dean. They're the Shield."

Seth looks at Show, "shield?" He always thought that a shield was a metal plate.

Show looks at Seth, "stay away from them. Roman is angry at Randy right now because Randy beat him. Dean is just a nut job and I know Randy doesn't want you anywhere near Dean."

Seth looks confused, "Champ?"

Show looks at Seth, "You don't know wrestling do you?"

Seth shakes his head, "no..."

Show hums and then looks at Seth, "Randy is the champion.. like a boxing champion.."

Seth nods, "so he's.. like.. the best?"

Show shrugs, "close enough but yeah. Roman wants to beat him."

Seth frowns and looks at Randy who's talking to Kane. Seth then looks at Show, "but won't he get hurt then?"

Show shakes his head, "He's the Viper though. He is the best."

Seth chews his lip and then looks at Randy. Show pats him on the back, "Randy will be fine."

Randy looks at them, "huh?"

Show chuckles, "Seth is worried you'll get hurt."

Randy shakes his head, "I'll be fine."

Seth frowns at Randy and Randy sighs, "No frowning I'll be fine."

Randy wraps an arm around Seth's shoulders. He gently runs his fingers over Seth's neck and shoulder to comfort him. Seth wiggles closer and leans against Randy's side.

Show looks at Randy, "I heard Nikki squealing you guys where so cute to Brie.. and yeah She's right."

Kane mumbles, "he's soft."

Randy shakes his head and then looks at Kane, "I'll show you how "soft" I am tonight."

Randy then moves standing up annoyed over Kane's comment. Seth follows him and bites his lip since Randy seems upset and it's because of him. Randy goes into the locker room and mutters as he gets his gear out. Seth stands to the side and watches him, chewing on his thumb nail. Randy strips and pulls on his gear. He spins and then sees Seth's nervous eyes looking at him. The agitation seems to melt off him as he looks at Seth. Something about this Neko Randy couldn't figure out. Seth just kept him calm and even put a smile on his face. Randy walks over in his trunks and wraps his arms around Seth.

Seth holds onto him and presses his cheek against Randy's chest, "I'm sorry."

Randy looks confused and then speaks softly. "Seth this isn't your fault."

Seth whispers, "I don't like when you're upset."

Randy nods, "Seth I'm going to get upset, I can't promise to be happy all the time. You shouldn't be scared of me."

Seth nods and whispers, "Scared you'll get upset and give up on me.. since they're saying I'm making you soft."

Randy frowns and makes Seth look at him, "Seth listen to me. I'm not giving up on you ever."

Seth peeks at him, "even if you go soft?"

Randy smirks, "I'll never go soft but yes even if I go soft."

Seth nods and whispers, "and why are you going out in your underwear."

Randy smirks and looks at him, "I'm not in my underwear this is what I wrestle in."

Seth looks at him and then whispers, "Are you sure this isn't porn.."

Kane who was standing in the door way listening, laughs.


	8. Chapter 8

Randy sits Seth down where Kane and Show are watching TV. "Show you're not coming out tonight are you?"

Show shakes his head, "No I'm recovering. So I'm here to look pretty in the back."

Randy nods and looks at him, "Mind if Seth stays with you?"

Show grins, "nah we'll watch you run around in your underwear."

Randy groans, "Kane had to tell you about that huh."

Show nods, "yup porn star he did."

Randy mutters, "never going to live that down.." He then shakes his head, "Stay with Show kitten. Don't pick up any of his habits."

Show snorts, "whatever Viper." He waves Randy off and then turns back to the tv.

Seth looks at Tv and Show sits by him . Show sits there explaining who everyone was and everything that was going on. Seth took it in and watches Randy enter the ring. Seth looks at Show, "So he's the big champion since that.. Wrestlemania?"

Show nods, "yes and that guy.. Roman, is his next fight."

Seth's tail twitches and he watches closely. He sees Kane and Hunter enter the ring and they begin to beat on Roman. Seth looks at Show, "they're beating him up."

Show sighs and rubs Seth's back, "That's the authority's MO kid. We stick together and protect Randy's title reign."

Seth frowns as the TV goes to another scene. It's Lana and Rusev. Rusev is berating Lana about something and then he storms off. Seth looks confused, "do we have subtitles?"

Show laughs, "no kid we don't."

Show and him settle into watch another looks up when he hears crying in the hallway. Show is engrossed in the show. Seth frowns and then moves to the door. He opens it and sees Lana standing at the end of the hallway crying. Seth looks back at Show, who hasn't noticed that Seth had gone to the door. Seth leaves the locker room and walks over to where Lana is standing. Lana sniffles and jumps when Seth clears his throat.

Seth looks at her, "you ok?"

Lana wipes her at eyes and then eyes the Neko, "Why wouldn't I be."

Seth shrugs, "You where crying you tell me."

Lana shakes her head.

Seth whispers, "was it over what Rusev was saying?"

Lana sighs and slides down the wall, sitting down, "I love him."

Seth nods and kneels by her, "and he's a jerk.. at least what I can tell."

Lana nods and then looks at Seth, "He didn't use to be. Cena pushed him over the edge when he beat him."

Seth nods and chews his lip, "if he can't take the stress do you really wanna be with him?"

Lana sighs and looks at Seth, "It's not that easy."

Seth frowns and shakes his head, "I dunno.. I don't really understand humans and their relationships.. but you shouldn't be hurt by him."

Lana frowns and looks at him, "I know.. aren't you Randy's neko?"

Seth nods and looks at her, "yeah."

Lana chuckles, "Randy got a good one." She pets Seth's head lightly.

Seth purrs softly and then goes to say something. He though is grabbed by the back of the head by his hair and pulled back. Seth shrieks and looks up at Rusev. Rusev glares down at him and pulls him to stand up. Lana's eyes are wide as she stands up and starts speaking at Rusev in Russian. Seth shakes as the much larger man glares down at him.

Rusev growls at Seth, "kitty I don't know why you are messing in my affairs."

Seth looks at him, "I.. ."

Seth pulls at Rusev's hand and lets out a whine of fear. He oofs when he's thrown against a wall and slides down it. He puts a hand up in front of himself to protect himself. Rusev raises his hand as he looks down at Seth about to hit him. Then suddenly a very large fist connects with Rusev's jaw. Rusev stumbles back and he lets go of Seth. Show looks pissed off at Rusev and growls. "You come near him again and I will personally shorten your career. Not to mention Randy will destroy you."

Lane looks relieved as she kneels beside Seth, touching his shoulder. Seth looks at her and smiles a little. Show and Rusev stare down at each other.

Seth jumps when he hears a loud, "Hey." and looks at Randy who is standing with his arms crossed. Randy takes in the scene and frowns at the sight of Seth on the floor and Show and Rusev squaring off. Randy walks over and takes a hold of Seth's arm pull him to stand. Seth stands and squeaks when Randy orders him to the locker room.

Seth runs to the locker room and shuts the door. He chews his lip. He's pretty certain Randy is going to be pissed when he finds out he didn't listen to what he told him. Seth sits on the couch and wraps his tail around himself.

Outside still in the hallway, Randy looks at Lana and then Show and Rusev. "what is going on?"

Rusev growls, "Your kitten was interfering in my bussiness."

Randy nods, "how?"

Lana frowns, "he was talking to me. It was nothing and Rusev grabbed your kitty. "

Randy nods and then looks at Rusev. He shakes his head, "so ..."

Show mutters, "Rusev had a hold of Seth's hair when I came out and threw him against the wall."

Rusev growls, "I will do worse if he keeps.."

Randy slams Rusev against the wall and pins him there with a forearm against his neck. "Ok lets get this straight.. You are going to shut up and leave this hallway. I don't care what Lana does but I want this clear. If you ever touch Seth or even breath in his direction. I will make it my mission in life to make your WWE career a living hell. Or what is left of it when I'm done."

Rusev glares at Randy and Randy pushes more with his arm. Show smirks and then looks at Lana. Lana though looks just sad that all of this was being caused by someone helping her. Show frowns and lays a hand on Lana's shoulder. Lana smiles a little sadly at him. Randy lets Rusev go and Rusev turns to leave. Lana takes one last look at Randy and Show and then leaves with Rusev.


	9. Chapter 9

Seth looks up when Randy walks into the locker room. Show isn't with him and Randy crosses his arms as he looks down at Seth. Seth fidgets and takes his tail in his hands. When ever he was in trouble with his mom he use to hold his own tail. It was a habit he never broke, since it provided some comfort to him.

Randy watches Seth squirm and then finally speaks up, "So what happened." Randy wants to be annoyed and angry. He should be since Seth put himself in danger. Randy though watching Seth squirm was causing him to lose his annoyance with Seth.

Seth whispers, "She was crying and I went to help.. Don't be mad.. I'm sorry. I just didn't want her crying. I saw what happened with Rusev on the Tv. "

Randy frowns and sits by Seth, "Seth what did I tell you."

Seth looks at Randy and then crawls into his lap, curling tightly against him. Randy shakes his head but holds him tightly. Seth holds onto Randy's shirt and looks down at the floor though. Seth then speaks softly, "To stay with Show. But she was crying Randy.. I don't like when people are hurt and maybe I can help."

Randy sighs and looks down at Seth. How could He the viper.. and the Authority champion have someone like Seth in his life. He was almost the opposite of Seth. Did he care if people he didn't know where hurt, not really. Sure if a child was upset he would try to make it better, he wasn't a complete dick. Adults though he could care less about. Also he had no problem going full predator and destroying anyone in his path. Sometimes he even seeks out an excuse just to destroy people. Seth just just a good person that wanted to help out a stranger. Randy looks down at Seth and then lets out a gentle sigh.

Randy still can't even explain why he cared about Seth. Normally he wouldn't care randy wouldn't care about a person. Something about Seth was still making Randy want to make Seth happy. Something about Seth's smile and nature was making Randy fall for him. Maybe he is going soft.

Randy shakes his head to push the thoughts aside. Randy pushes Seth back a little so they can look at each other. Randy watches as Seth fidget and frowns, "I know you meant well but you need to not go out there alone. There is some very dangerous people in this arena."

Seth nods and keeps holding his own tail. Randy gently pulls Seth against his chest, his arms wrapping around Seth. He moves Seth's hands off his tail. Seth bites his lip and looks up at Randy. Randy cups Seth's cheek and then whisper's, "it's ok Seth. Just don't go anywhere alone ever again."

Seth nods and whispers, "Ok."

Randy watches Seth and frowns softly. He wants to see his kitten smile or at least the worry leave his eyes. Seth holds onto Randy's eyes. Randy watches Seth and then tips Seth's face towards him. Randy then leans down. He gently brushes his lips over Seth's and Seth squeaks softly. Randy smirks as he watches Seth blush. Randy whispers softly, "You're beautiful when you blush."

Seth whispers softly, "Thank you.. Can I?" He touches Randy's lips with his finger tips.

Randy nods and Seth wraps his arms around Randy and leans forward. Seth gently and tentatively kisses Randy. Randy kisses him back, wrapping his arms around Seth's hips. Seth moves and straddles Randy's lap, kissing more urgently. Randy runs his tongue along the seem of Seth's lips and Seth allows his access. Seth nips and sucks on the tip of Randy's tongue. Randy whimpers and presses Seth closer. Seth pulls back and pants softly.

Randy looks at Seth with dark eyes and then nips at Seth's lip, "Tease."

Seth blushes and whispers, "I'm not a tease."

Randy laughs softly and gently brushes their noses together, "Teasy Kitten."

Seth laughs softly and then gives Randy a gentle peck. "Now you're just making up words."

Randy laces his fingers into Seth's hair and pulls him down so that Seth is close to him. "not my fault you kissed away all my brain power." Randy leans up and kisses him gently.

Randy pulls back when he hears someone clearing their throat from the door way. His eyes fill with annoyance at the new person. Stephanie stands there and waves, "Your match is up in 2 minutes."

Randy sighs and Seth moves standing up so Randy can get up. Randy stands and whispers, "we'll finish this."

Seth blushes and whispers, "Hope so.."


	10. Chapter 10

Seth sits watching the match of Randy vs some very pale man. Randy though seems to be dominating and having no problem. Seth yawns and lays down on the couch using Show's thigh as a pillow. Show looks down and rubs Seth's shoulder, "you ok?"

Seth mumbles, "tired."

Show nods and blinks as Seth's hand moves against his thigh. Seth's fingers scratch over the denim and his fingers flex. Seth keeps running his nails over his jeans. Show would swear that Seth was kneading his leg like a cat would. Show pets Seth's hair and watches him. Seth purrs softly as he is partially asleep. Seth keeps scrapping his nails over Show's jeans as his eyes drift closed. Show starts to chuckle as he watches Seth. Seth drifts off as the ref does the three count in favour of Randy. Seth purring slowly stops as he sleeps.

A little later Seth jumps when he feels himself being moved. He looks around trying to find out who is moving him.

Randy smiles softly and whispers, "Sleep Kitten."

Seth relaxes when he finds out it's Randy. Seth yawns and cuddles more into Randy's chest. He can hear J&amp;J both whine that they get left trying to move Show. Seth opens his one eye and peeks over and sees Show sound asleep on the couch. J&amp;J are both staring in front of show trying to figure out how to wake the giant. Seth purrs softly and then closes his eyes as Randy turns with Seth. Randy carries him out of the locker room.

Randy raises his eyebrow when he sees Daniel, Brie and Nikki standing at the bus. Brie squeals and walks over rubbing Seth's ear, "he's so cute."

Seth purrs louder and nuzzles into Randy's chest.

Nikki smirks at the two of them, "aww.."

John walks out and quickly ushers Seth and Randy into the bus. Randy lays Seth down and covers him up. John looks at Randy and smiles softly.

Randy raises his eyebrow, "what?"

John sits down and looks at his friend, "You've fallen for him."

Randy rolls his eyes, "so what."

John looks at Randy and then speaks softly, "what are you going to tell your ex.. and Alana?"

Randy shrugs, "The truth. Kim will have to deal."

John frowns, "She deals with nothing. I'm just worried she'll try something."

Randy nods, "We'll deal with it when it happens. Lets just head home and deal with things as they come."

John nods and then looks up at Nikki gets on the bus. Nikki looks at John and blinks when John pulls her into private. Randy lays with Seth, watching the neko sleep. John was right to be worried about Kim but there was just nothing he can do about it. He couldn't go back in time and he wouldn't hide Seth. The press wouldn't keep Seth a secret and soon enough that would hit the main stream media. he's certain when he entered the arena enough people saw him it was out.

Randy sighs and runs his finger over Seth's ear, watching as it twitches. He then wonders how Seth would deal with Alana. His little girl will love Seth and he knows that. The one thing was how would Seth deal with Alana. Alana was rough. The reason he adopted a huge adult dog was because the dog could deal with Alana. Alana loved to hug him and playing with him. She was never mean, she just was rough.

Randy really wanted Seth to like Alana and Alana and him to get along. Seth mumbles softly, "Randy.. Sleep."

Randy pulls Seth tightly to him and kisses his temple, "Who made you the boss."

Seth mumbles softly, "please.." he yawns and nuzzles down.

Randy smiles softly and then kisses him, "Alright.. but you sleep too."

* * *

A/N Just a short chapter to tide you over. Since I was out of town for a bit.


	11. Chapter 11

Sometime during the night they had arrived at Randy's house. Randy had woken him and then lead him through the house. It was dark though and Seth was still mostly asleep as he followed Randy. Randy left his bags in the corner of the room. They crawled into bed after and slept well into the day.

Seth wakes first due to a cold wet nose pressing into his cheek. Seth mumbles softly and turns his head. Seth then gasps and jumps looking into the eyes of Randy's dog. Seth watches the dog and the dog pants happily watching Seth and Randy.

Randy wakes up and mumbles about being disturbed. Randy feels Seth's tail tightening around him as Seth stares at the dog. The dog was sitting on the bed.

Randy groans softly and then sits up, "Benny get down."

The dog eyes Seth and Seth backs up more from the dog.

Randy shakes his head, "Benny come on.. stop tormenting the kitten."

Benny eyes Seth and then jumps off the bed and whines. Randy shakes his head and pulls Seth against his chest.

Seth whispers, "you didn't tell me you had a horse dog."

Randy chuckles, "he's friendly. He just doesn't know you yet."

Seth mumbles, "he's huge."

Randy stretches and shakes his head, "or you're just tiny."

Seth glares at Randy, "I'm not that short."

Randy laughs softly and Seth pinches Randy's side. Seth looks around and cocks his head to one side. The room is extremely tastefully decorated. Seth looks at Randy and he doesn't strike him as caring about how the room looks. Randy looks at him and watches Seth's ears twitch, "what?"

Seth shrugs, "The room is very nicely decorated."

Randy nods, "my ex wife did it."

Seth sits up and frowns softly, "ex wife?"

Randy watches Seth and nods, "yes. I was married to a lady named Kim. She cheated on me and that's why we're no longer together. We have a daughter though named Alana."

Seth nods and whispers, "Bad relationship now I'm guessing."

Randy chuckles and whispers, "very bad."

Seth nods and his tail holds onto Randy still. Randy gently rubs Seth's tail and watches the muscles move under his touch. Seth purrs softly and watches Randy. Randy looks at him, "you can feel that right?"

Seth nods and whispers, "yes."

Randy smirks and looks at him, "I'm going to explore that later. Right now we should shower and get ready for Alana."

Seth eyes Randy, "What is with humans and water."

Randy stands and takes Seth's hand, pulling him up, "We like nice smelling things. Don't you have a stronger sense of smell then me?"

Seth nods and mumbles, "Still don't like water..."

Randy nods and leads Seth into the shower, "Come on."

After their showers, Seth gets dressed and Randy. They then make some breakfast even though it's noon. Randy hums as he happily makes Pancakes with blueberries and chocolate chips. Seth helps for awhile and then drifts away from the kitchen.

He wants to get to know this dog.. since they're going to be sharing space. He sneaks out some bacon and then sits in the middle of the living room. Benny eyes him from where he sits in his doggy bed. Seth offers him the food and Benny tentatively takes a step towards him.

Seth watches him, "I know.. you're confused since I smell weird huh. Randy said when you where a puppy you where attacked by a cat. I'm not that kitty though."

Benny sits in front of Seth and lets him feed him the bacon. After the food is gone Benny sits there watching Seth. He then moves and lays his head down by Seth's thigh. Seth slowly pets Benny's head and smiles softly. Seth watches Benny and then whispers, "I tell you what.. I will spoil you rotten so that you don't have to worry about anything."

Benny watches him and Seth knows it's just his tone that matters to the dog. Seth watches as Benny moves agian and lays over Seth's lap. He was letting Seth scratch his ear and neck. Randy comes out after he finishes cooking and watches Seth and Benny. He then clears his throat, "Lets eat and you can sneak some more bacon out to him after."

Seth coughs, "gotta get him to like me somehow."

Randy shakes his head and Seth stands up once Benny gets off him. Everyone makes their way to the dinning room to eat. After the finish, Randy unpacks his bags. Seth looks up when there's a knock. Seth moves over and stands to the side when Randy walkes over and opens the door. A little girl with long blond locks runs in and wraps her arms around Randy's waist. "DADDY."

Randy smiles softly and hugs her tightly, "Hey baby girl."

Kim walks in and glares at Randy, "where is it?"

Randy raises his eyebrow, "it?"

Kim looks around and then her eyes settle on Seth. She looks him over and her eyes narrow. Seth is remind of a snake watching it's prey. Seth backs up when she advances a couple steps. Benny watches this from his spot beside Alana. Randy steps between Seth and Kim.

Kim glares at Randy, "you bring that thing into our lives."

Randy glares back at Kim, "Back off.. his name is Seth."

Kim growls, "He stays away from my daughter."

Alana looks around and tears come to her eyes. Seth looks at her as Randy and Kim start arguing. Alana looks at him and wipes at her eyes. Seth moves and kneels down in front of her, "I'm Seth. You're Alana right?"

Alana nods, "yes.. are those real?" She points at Seth's ears.

Seth moves and ducks his head for her to touch. She squeals happily as she touches his ears.

Kim glares at Randy, "he's part animal he's not safe near our daughter. I don't want him close to her with out you supervising him."

Randy snorts, "You're just pissed that I'm not pining for you anymore."

Kim glares, "Keep him away or you won't be seeing her.." She stops when she hears giggling.

Randy looks over and sees Seth holding Alana on his lap. Alana is holding Seth's tail and it's wrapped around her gently. She then looks up at Randy, "it tickles."

Randy smiles softly and then eyes Kim, "he's oh so dangerous."

Kim growls, "he's an animal." Kim then turns and looks at Alana again, "I'm going to go now Hunny."

"bye Mommy," Alana states and then moves. She kneels on Seth's leg and looks up into his eyes. Seth's tail holds her stable so she can't fall. Alana then looks at Randy, "his ears are real and... he's cute."

Seth blushes and then smiles, "you are too."

Alana grins brightly, "I wanna be beautiful like my mommy."

Seth speaks softly, "I'm sure you will be."

Alana grins and then stands up, "Come play?"

Seth nods and Alana takes his hand and Then Randy's and leads them into the house. Seth smirks softly, noticing that Alana very much is in charge.


	12. Chapter 12

Randy and Alana after a tea party agreed to go to the park. Seth had to admit Randy playing tea party was the best. Seth so wanted pictures but Randy took his phone back before Seth could get any. Randy put a baseball cap on Seth and had him wrap his tail around his waist. Just so that they didn't draw too much attention. Randy took Seth's hand as they walk into the park. Alana is holding the leash and Benny is leading her around. Randy and Seth sit on the grass as Alana plays fetch with Benny.

Randy looks at Seth and smiles softly, "Thank you for being good to her."

Seth shakes his head, "She's a great kid."

Randy pulls Seth into his lap and holds him. "kinda freaky to think that she's not that much younger then you."

Seth looks at Randy and then nuzzles close, "I'm an adult though. Humans take longer to grow."

Randy whispers, "you still have some innocence though."

Seth looks at Randy, "are you.. regretting.. kissing me?"

Randy smiles softly and whispers, "never." he then leans forward and kisses Seth lightly.

Alana squeals when she sees this, "DADDY!."

Randy looks at his daughter, "huh."

Alana claps her hands, "You and Seth are boyfriends."

Randy smirks down at Seth and then looks at Alana, "we are."

Alana claps and runs over, she flops in Seth's lap and uncurls Seth's tail. She holds it close and her dad's arm, "Good."

Seth chuckles and wraps his tail gently around her. Alana looks up at Seth, "why did mommy call you an animal though?"

Seth sighs and then Randy speaks up. Randy states, "it's because Seth is part kitty. Not everyone understands people like Seth."

Alana crosses her arms, "Seth is nice though. I like him."

Randy nods, "Seth is different though and sometimes people won't be nice."

Alana frowns, "I'll protect him. No one can be mean to Sethie."

Seth cuddles Alana close, "Don't do anything that could get you hurt."

Alana flexes, "I'm tough like my daddy." Seth smiles at her as she settles down and lays her head on Seth's shoulder. "I'll protect you Sethie. Just like Daddy will."

Seth smiles down at Alana, "Thank you."

Alana closes her eyes and holds holds on him. Seth smiles softly, "Sleepy?"

Alana nods and yawns holding onto Seth, "Yes."

Seth picks Alana up and stands with Randy. Randy though is snickering, "Sethie."

Seth eyes Randy, "Shut up."

They walk home with Seth carrying Alana. When they get back there's a messenger with a box for Randy. Seth lays Alana down and Randy looks at the package. It's from Stephanie and he opens it. He finds a collar inside the box. He remembers that Stephanie said something about getting that for him. He picks it up and it's a padded black leather collar. On the outside there's silver inlay on the leather in the form of a rose with thorns. It's a expensive and beautiful. There's a D ring on the front with a tag. Seth is written on the front and on the back is Randy's name with Seth's licence information.

Seth walks into the living room and looks at randy, "Randy?" Seth sees what's in Randy's hands and then walks over to Randy.

Randy pulls Seth to sit down and whispers, "you ok with this?"

Seth looks at Randy, "I am.. I want to stay with you. If I need that to stay with you."

Randy smiles softly and unclasps the collar. Seth gather's up his hair and Randy fits the collar around Seth's neck. As Randy closes the clasp in the back, Seth shivers at the sound. Seth touches the metal and then looks at Randy.

Randy whispers, "You are beautiful."

Seth blushes and moves curling against Randy's side and kisses him lightly.

* * *

Kim glares at her screen wondering how Randy of all people got a Neko. She chews on her lip. She still wasn't over him as much as She wanted to be. She loved him and she wanted to be back with him. She stumbles upon a website and raises her eyebrow as she reads it. "How to identify if a Neko is stray."

Kim smirks as she reads the site, "Got you."

* * *

After putting Alana to bed for the night, Seth walks into the living room. Randy looks up at him and smiles softly, "you're good with her."

Seth shrugs, "She likes me."

Seth sits in Randy's lap and cuddles tightly to Randy. Randy wraps his arms around Seth and whispers, "what's wrong?"

Seth shakes his head, "nothing.. just thinking."

Randy cocks his head to one side, "about what?"

Seth whispers, "where i would be if you didn't find me."

Randy frowns and tips Seth's face to look at him. "beautiful, don't think about that."

Seth whispers softly, "but .. You saved me and .."

Randy leans forward and kisses Seth to silence him. He then whispers against Seth's lips, "Beautiful.. You don't owe me or anything."

Seth shakes his head, "Not thinking about that.. just.. I'm thankful.. and thankful it turned out like this." He touches his collar, ".. I never dreamed anyone would care or save me. I'm just.. Thank you."

Randy rubs Seth's side and watches him, "Seth you don't have to thank me."

Seth rubs Randy's check and whispers, "I know but.. still."

Randy smiles softly and pulls Seth close, holding him tightly.

* * *

Over the next couple days they spend some more time with Alana before Kim comes to get her.

Kim smiles softly at Alana and then sends her to the car so she can talk to Randy. Seth watches from the living room.

Kim glares at Randy as she stands there, "I'm going to give you a chance to fix things Randy."

Randy raises his eyesbrow and looks at Seth and then Kim, "what do you mean?"

Kim snorts and then glares at Randy. "I know you are only with that little fur ball because you still want me. I want you Randy. I screwed up and I want a chance to fix it."

Randy shakes his head, "Kim.. leave."

Kim shakes his head, "Give us a chance. Before I have to do something."

Randy's eyes narrow, "what.."

Kim looks at Randy, "I know he was a stray. I will report him and they will take him away."

Randy glares at her, "you would kill him because you're jealous."

Kim shrugs, "I want to fix us.. and if he's the only thing standing in the way then yes."

She squeaks when Randy pushes her back, "GET OUT."

Anger is just vibrating through Randy as he looks at her. Kim turns and runs having never seen Randy so angry. Randy slams the door and then picks up the nearest thing and throws it against the wall. Seth jumps up and his first instict is to hide. Benny is watching them as well, preparing to step in. Seth though walks over towards Randy, ducking when a shoe flies by him. Seth reaches Randy and cups both sides of his face. Randy still sees red and growls softly. when Seth presses his lips against Randy's the anger bleeds out of him. Randy pulls Seth tightly to him and growls softly, "She isn't fucking touching you.. She isn't taking you away from me."

Seth nods and whispers, "Even.. even if she does. I'll protect you Randy. I won't let them hurt you."

Randy glares at him going to say something. Seth though shakes his head and curls tightly against Randy's chest.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day Randy found a Neko friendly flight and hotels for this tour. So they weren't going to be on the bus with John and Nikki. Seth looks nervously at Randy as they walk through the airport. Seth whispers, "If we where meant to fly we would have wings."

Randy laughs softly and pulls Seth along with him. They had already checked the baggage. Seth clung onto Randy as they stand in line. Randy had bought Seth a gift for this flight because he knew Seth was scared of the flight. After they got through security, Randy sat him down at the gate.

Seth sits quietly waiting for Randy who went to get something. He jumps when he feels a tiny hand on his ear. Seth turns his head and looks at Joelle, "Hi."

Joelle grins at him, "Hi. I'm Joelle."

Roman walks over, "Jo what are you doing."

Jo giggles, "He was nervous.. I thought he was like mister Meows and would like his ears rubbed."

Seth blushes lightly because it does help and there's a slight purr starting. Roman shakes his head and looks down a t Seeth, "you're Randy's neko?"

Seth nods and then jumps when he feels larger hands rub his ears. Seth looks up and his eyes go wide because Dean is rubbing his ears.

"DEAN!" Roman states sharply.

Dean shrugs, "I had an urge man."

Seth whispers, "it's ok.. really it's ok."

Dean grins at Roman and then goes back to petting Seth's ears. "They're super soft."

Roman mutters, "I expected this from my daughter, but you are an adult."

Jo moves and almost falls. Seth's tail though wraps around her and stabalizes her before she falls. Seth then gently takes her hands and helps her sit down. Roman watches and looks at Seth, "You're far too nice to be with Randy."

Seth shrugs and then gets a lap full of Jo. Jo is petting his tail. Between both Dean and Jo, Seth's purr is getting louder.

Jo giggles, "he's like Mister Meows."

Seth blushes.

Jo grins up at Seth, "daddy is taking me to a show. You going to be there?"

Seth looks at Roman and Roman nods, "he will be."

Dean smirks, "We have to beat up his owner."

Seth looks at Dean, "you're not going to hurt him are you?"

Dean shakes his head, "Only enough to beat him."

Roman sits down, "Seth is he good to you?"

Seth looks confused, "what do you mean?"

Roman sighs, "Randy is vicious and vindictive.. I just.. I want to make sure he's not hurting you."

Seth looks even more confused and his tail actually wraps around Jo for comfort. Jo squeals happily and hugs Seth.

Dean frowns and pokes Roman, "Does he look abused to you? Hell you upset him by asking him."

Roman glares at Dean, "I want to hear it from him."

Seth shakes his head, "Randy is good to me."

Randy stands a little off and hears part of this conversation. He raises his eyebrow and watches.

Seth shrugs, "he's really good to me and cares for me."

Roman nods, "He doesn't hurt you?"

Seth shakes his head, "No.."

Randy sighs and walks over deciding to stop the third degree, "Seth."

Seth looks at Randy and Jo looks up from Seth's lap.

Jo frowns, "You have to go?"

Seth nods and smiles at her, "Yeah."

Jo moves and crawls into her dad's lap and then asks, "will I see you at the show?"

Seth thinks about it and then nods, "Yes."

Randy raises his eyebrow since he didn't ask him but he's ok with this. Seth walks over to Randy and takes the cup that Randy holds out to him.

"it's hot," Randy warns and then looks at Roman and Dean.

Dean waves at him, "See you cream puff."

Seth looks confused, "Isn't that a food?"

Dean sighs, "The insults lose their potency around him."

Roman smirks and looks at Jo.

Seth looks at Dean and looks confused, "I don't get it."

Dean walks over and pats Seth on the head, "It's ok. Someday you will."

Randy picks up his carry on and then wraps his arm around Seth's waist, "Someday."

Seth eyes Randy, knowing he's missing something.

Randy leads Seth through the airport, "what's with you and kids?"

Seth smirks at Randy, "It's the ears and tail. Also my magnetic personality."

Randy rolls his eyes, "careful, I'm not buying another ticket just for your ego."

Seth sticks out his tongue at Randy.

Randy shakes his head as the board the plane. He sits Seth at the window and sits by Seth.

"I got something for you too since it'll distract you." Randy states.

Seth nods and looks confused as Randy puts the iPad in his hands, "This is expensive."

Randy shrugs and starts it. He loaded some games and charged it before they left. Randy settles into his own seat, "We travel a lot so it's worth it. It's already in airplane mode."

Seth nods and looks at all the games. Half way through the flight Randy looks up from his phone. Seth has been really quiet. He laughs softly seeing Seth intently playing candy crush. His tongue poking out one side as he plays. Seth looks up and cocks his head, "what?"

Randy shakes his head, "nothing."

Seth shrugs and shows Randy the screen. Randy moves the arm and pulls Seth against his side, "addicting game huh."

Seth nods and smiles brightly, "Yeah."

Randy kisses Seth's Temple, "Takes away that fear of flying huh."

Seth blinks and then looks out the window and his tail bristles. Randy shakes his head and whispers, "You're safe Seth don't worry."

Seth mumbles, "Really think if we where meant to fly I would have wings."

Seth blinks when he hears Jo speak behind them, "Flying is safe kitty."

Seth moves and kneels in his seat looking back at Jo, Dean and Roman. Dean smirks and waves at Seth, "Long time no see."

Randy rolls his eyes but as long as they don't be jerks or mean, he can deal with them.

Seth eyes Dean, "I demand an explaination about the food comment."

Dean smirks and shrugs, "Ask nice."

Seth sighs, "please..."

Dean shrugs, "Just means he's going soft." He kicks Randy's seat.

Randy mutters, "I might be "soft" but I can and will kick your ass if you keep kicking my seat."

Dean smirks and Roman hits Dean on the back of the head, "Stop it."

Seth watches them and Jo giggles happily.

Dean glares at Roman and Roman smirks at Dean. Seth reaches out and pokes Dean's cheek, "You're about as scarey as I am."

Roman bursts out laughing, "He's less scarey."

Dean gasps, "I am plenty scary."

Randy mutters, "maybe to a 5 year old."

Jo shakes her head, "Nope."

Dean eyes Seth and Jo, "Ganging up on me now? Really.. Randy control your cat."

Randy looks up at Seth and Seth looks down at him. His tail wrapping around Randy's arm and Randy hums in thought. "nope not happening."

Seth shakes his head and then looks at Jo. Jo grins brightly at Seth and then goes back to her book. Seth sits down and curls against Randy. Dean mutters that he should be feared. Roman just ignores Dean. Seth goes back to his game quietly and Randy goes back to his phone. Comfortable in the silence.


	14. Chapter 14

Seth and Randy arrive at the arena on time for Raw. Seth looks around and then sees Rusev glaring at him in the parking lot. Seth moves and puts Randy between him and the larger man. Seth though notices that Lana is not with Rusev and wonders if that's why Rusev is so pissed. He wonders what happened and if Lana had left Rusev. He though decides not to ask as Randy leads him into the arena.

Randy leaves Seth with Show in the authority locker room since he had to do a promo and a match. Show gives him some cookies and juice since he was eatting that himself. Seth looks up though when not long after Randy left there was a knock at the door. Seth raises his eyebrow when Lana steps in.

Lana looks at Seth, "can I talk to you?"

Seth nods and looks at her, "Of course."

Lana sits down by him. "I thought alot about what you said. I told Rusev if he wants me.. he has to treat me better."

Seth beams at her, "Great.. ... but I don't think it went well since well you weren't with Rusev when he came to the arena.. what happened."

Lana shrugs, "I .. I think we're done Seth. He never called or anything. He hasn't even texted me."

Seth frowns softly and then touches her hand, "I'm sorry." Seth sighs and hugs her, "you do deserve better though. He was being a dick and that isn't right."

Lana nods and whispers softly in tears, "I'm sorry I just.. I love him."

Seth nods and holds her, "but you shouldn't be treated like that."

Lana nods and wipes her eyes. Lana pulls herself together and then Show's voice breaks the silence.

"what the hell." Show barks at the tv.

On the screen it shows that Randy is being attacked by Rusev. Lana gasps and runs for the door. Seth follows her with out thinking since Randy is on the matt, and starting to bleed.

The WWE universe had been shown pictures in the press of Randy and the new Neko. The Universe was not prepared, when said Neko and Lana ran down to the ring. Rusev was attacking Randy and Randy appears to be out cold on the matt. Seth kneels beside Randy trying to protect him while Lana screams at Rusev. Rusev was yelling but Seth was concentrating on Randy.

"Randy.. please.. get up," He begs worried Randy was seriously hurt.

The crowd gasps when Rusev grabs Seth by the hair and pulls him back. "this is your fault you freak."

Seth screams in pain from the grip in his hair. Seth then spins and he claws Rusev's eyes without thinking. Rusev lets go of him and backs up holding his face. Rusev's eyes where watering.

Seth glares at the larger man, his tail puffed and his hands in fists. "IF YOU TREATED HER RIGHT SHE WOULD BE WITH YOU."

Lana stands between them trying to protect Seth but also trying to talk to Rusev.

Rusev glares through his watering eyes at Seth. The universe is cheering for the neko in the ring. They are completely enamoured by the little Neko standing up to the huge Russian. Randy is still out from the beating though and Seth for all his bravo was vulnerable. Rusev grabs Seth again, after pushing Lana out of the way and this time throws him back to the mat.

In the shield's locker room.

Jo is watching and screams at Dean and Roman to save her kitty friend. Roman looks at Dean wondering what he is going to say about Jo ordering them.

Dean groans, "Great.. Now we're the rescue hero's?"

Roman sighs, "lets go."

In the ring:

Seth backs up but keeps himself between Randy and Rusev. Rusev prepares to hit Seth and then the shield music hits. Roman rushes the ring along with Dean. Roman spears Rusev and Dean just grabs Seth by the foot and yanks him out of the ring. Dean pushes Seth towards the backstage, "get out of here."

Seth whimpers, "Randy.."

Dean glares but then turns and pulls Randy out of the ring. Randy groans as he starts to wake up. Dean keeps Randy's one arm around his shoulders, "come on Cream puff."

Roman gets out of the ring with Lana to follow Dean and Seth. They leave Rusev laying in the ring. Dean carries Randy out and Seth was following closely. Stephanie was waiting behind the curtains with Nikki.

Nikki shrieks, "what where you thinking..."

Seth looks at her and goes to talk but Randy's groan of pain cuts him off. Dean carries Randy to the trainers office and Seth follows. Randy is laid on the examination table and Dean turns to leave.

"hey Kitty," Dean states with his back to the couple.

Seth looks at Dean, "what.."

Dean shrugs, "that took guts.. cream puff is lucky to have you."

Seth whispers, "thanks.."

Dean nods, "don't do it again." Dean then leaves the room.

Seth sits down by the table and chews his lip. Randy lays there still really out of it. Seth watches as the doctor checks randy over. After the doctor leaves, Randy looks at him, "Seth?"

Seth nods and looks at Randy with tears in his eyes, "it was my fault that you got attacked. "

Randy shakes his head and opens his arms. Seth stands and wraps his arms around Randy, hugging him tightly. Randy whispers softly, "it's not your fault. Rusev is an ass."

Seth wipes at his eyes and holds onto Randy tightly. They didn't know the worst battle was yet to come.


	15. Chapter 15

The doctor announced that Seth was ok and that he should rest. Randy was just a little sore from the beating. Randy and Seth headed to the hotel but half way to the hotel Randy gets an odd text from Nikki.

"where are you," Nikki

Randy frowns and replies, "Almost at the hotel."

Nikki replies fast, "Don't come to the hotel."

Randy frowns and pulls over. Seth looks at Randy confused.

Nikki texts, "The cooperation's police force is looking for you. Someone reported Seth as a stray."

Randy bites his lip and looks at Seth. Seth reads the text and then pales. Seth shakes and wraps his arms around himself. Kim did exactly what she said she would.

Randy texts back, "what now.. "

Nikki replies with an address. Randy drives to the address and him and Seth enter a divey motel. They knock on the door and Nikki opens it. John looks at them from the bed. Randy looks at John and Nikki, "Kim.. Kim did it."

Nikki shrugs, "In truth it doesn't matter right now.. unless you want me to beat her up. I will you know."

Randy snorts, "Don't let me stop you.. but what do we do?"

Nikki sighs and sits down on the bed beside John, "I don't know."

Randy looks at her, "we have to come up with something.."

Seth turns and sees the flashing lights outside the window. Randy peeks out the window and sees the police outside. They are looking for them.

Seth whispers, "what happens if .. Randy is caught.."

Nikki looks at Seth, "He goes to jail. It's illegal for him to do what he did. Me and Liz too."

Seth closes his eyes and wraps his arms around himself. Randy snaps and grabs Seth, shaking him.

"NO!" Randy yells, "Don't you ever think what you're thinking now. They'll kill you..."

Seth whispers, "I can't let you guys be put in jail."

Randy shakes his head, "Stephanie and Hunter will fight it. They will start something I know it. They will protect me and Nikki. It will be ok. We just have to hide you."

Seth looks at Randy and cups his cheek, "Not even they can fight the company Randy. The Neko company is too strong. Also we're surrounded and we have no way to get out."

Randy looks at Seth and whispers, "I won't let you."

Seth smiles sadly at Randy and whispers, "Randy I can't let you, Nikki and Liz go to jail. If I turn myself in and say I lied. I tricked you. You won't go to jail. You can use that. I said I would protect you and I will. I won't let you all give up your lives for me."

Randy looks at Seth with tears in his eyes, "No. I'm not doing that. I'm not letting you go."

Seth looks at Randy and smiles sadly, "It's not just you.. Nikki and Liz."

Randy grips Seth tighter and whispers, "No."

Seth wraps his arms around Randy and holds onto him tightly. He knows that when he leaves this room and goes to the police he will be put down. He will die. He couldn't let the people that gave him the best days of his short life go to jail for rest of their life. The cooperation will make examples of them. He knows that because Nikki ad Randy are famous. The cooperation will be out for blood.

Seth pulls back and looks at Randy, he leans in and kisses Randy gently. Tears slip down Randy's cheek as Seth kisses him gently. When Seth pulls back a soft sob is ripped from Randy.

Seth looks at Nikki and then John, "take care of him.. please.. "

John stands and wipes at his own eyes. John wraps his arms around Seth and hugs him tightly. "We're going to do everything to bring you back."

Seth nods and hugs John back. Nikki breaks down into tears and sobs. Randy sinks to his knees. Seth turns and wipes at his eyes. He unclasps the collar and hands it to John. Seth then turns and walks out of the motel. Nikki sobs and John looks at the two people that he didn't know how to help.

The police where outside. Since they had been called after the hotel staff saw on the TV a report about Seth and Randy. Seth looks at the police. The police have their guns drawn. There's news cameras watching. Seth walks forward and puts his hands up when the police shout at him. They put Seth into handcuffs and shove him into the police car.

Randy opens the door to the motel and watches as the police drive off with Seth.

* * *

Dean and Roman watch this on the tv.

Dean whispers, "wait.. no.. ROMAN FIX THIS."

Jo was watching from Roman's lap and bursts into tears.

Roman whispers, "I can't..."

Dean snarls, "We have to. I'm NOT letting him die."

Dean reaches for his phone and Roman watches. Roman holds Jo tightly and silently hopes that Dean has something.

* * *

Lana watches the TV and then growls. Her anger boiling over as she picks up her own phone. She calls friends and her family, pleading out her case and Seth's case to try and find him help. She owed him.

* * *

Stephanie and Hunter with the Authority are watching.

Stephanie looks at Hunter and bites her lip.

Hunter whispers, "Can we do anything?"

Stephanie jumps up and picks up her phone to call the lawyers, "I don't know."

Show slams his fist into the table, "figure something out. If he dies, I'm going to ripe their heads off."

Hunter nods in agreement.


	16. Chapter 16

Randy walks into the hotel. John is leading him. Randy is completely numb though and isn't even processing what happened yet. All he wants is Seth back. The police didn't even question him. They said that Seth had already told them that Randy didn't know. He was let go with Nikki and John. They had made their way to the hotel and Stephanie meet them at the door. Stephanie looks at Randy and immediately wraps her arms around Randy. Randy whispers, "Save him."

Stephanie nods, "I'm trying.. I have lawyers filing injunctions and everything they can do."

Nikki looks at Stephanie, "what if .. what if we used the universe. We ask them to start petitions and support us. The more people maybe the politicians will step in.. I don't know.. Stephanie.. We have to do something we can't let him die."

Stephanie stops and then looks at Nikki, "that may work. They saw Randy with Seth on tv. If enough people are protesting.. Someone will help. It's worth a shot."

Stephanie pulls back and looks at Randy, "you need to appeal to the universe."

Randy nods, "anything."

Lana walks over and looks at Randy and Stephanie, "I heard what your planning. I can help."

Stephanie frowns, "how?"

Lana smiles softly, "I can give you a world wide audience. Not just through the internet."

John looks confused.

Lana smiles at all of them. "get me the video and I will make sure not just North america and the universe will see it. It will make it to all the major stations across the world."

Randy looks at her.

Lana looks at Randy, "I owe him Randy."

Randy whispers, "thank you."

Stephanie looks at everyone, "Lets do this. We have to go fast."

* * *

A press conference is called by Stephanie. Every station that came thought it was just The WWE covering their asses. That they would get a statement from Randy claiming he didn't know the Neko was a stray. Randy walks to the podium and looks at the sea of Camera's.

Randy speaks softly but firmly, "Thank you for coming. We have called this conference to make a plea. I found Seth on the street starving and hurt. I took him in and over the week that he lived with me he was happy. I was happy. We lived in fear though that we would be discovered. Then our nightmare came true. Seth is a person. He deserves the same rights as anyone. Yes, he was created but that doesn't mean he's not a person. Seth doesn't deserve to die just because of what and where he was born.

We all know the reason there is laws about Neko's and strays is becuase of money. The law is there because the cooperation doesn't make money off Neko's being adopted.

Do not be fooled. They will kill seth. It's not put down or put to sleep. They will kill him in cold blood. All because they make no profit. We are killing people because a company isn't making money. This is wrong.

I'm making a plea to the world. We need to change the laws. It's wrong and it's murder. Please save Seth."

Randy looks at the camera with tears in his eyes. Stephanie takes over and starts to talk about peaceful lobbying. Randy just leaves the stage and wraps his arms around himself.

"we got it." the lawyer announces as he runs over to Randy.

Randy looks confused.

The lawyer smiles brightly, "we got an injunction. They can't put Seth down because a Judge is willing to listen to our case."

Randy's breath catches in his throat, "They will listen to..."

The lawyer nods, "The judge will rule if Seth is a person or property. If the Company will have a right to kill him."

Randy bites his lip, "what if they already have.. "

The Lawyer looks at Randy, "they haven't. We have them by the balls."

* * *

After the conference Politician's offices where barraged with messages about the NEKO movement. Petitions to free Seth with pictures of Seth where being signed. Also true to her word, Lana had that conference aired across the world. The international pressure was mounting.

* * *

Seth sits in a bare room. His knees where pressed against his chest. The room is white with no furnishing other then the mat on the floor. Seth looks up as the door opens. A man in a suit walks into the room and looks down at Seth. He smiles softly at Seth as he sits down in a chair brought into the room for him.

"Good morning Seth." the man states as he looks at the kitten, "I'm Brian and the owner of the cooperation."

Seth looks at him shocked.

Brian smiles softly, "you have caused me a lot of problems."

Seth whispers, "Just .. let me go home."

"I can't" Brian states, "you see your partner started a movement. To free you and free all the strays. I can't let that happen. I created you and your people. You where created in a test tube. You are nothing more then a science experiment. Now people are asking when is a person a person."

Seth looks at Brian and whispers, "I .. I don't want to die."

Brian looks at Seth, "you need too. I am sorry but you do need to. You see if you lose, I get to keep control of the Nekos and can continue to sell them. If you win and you live then I lose complete control."

Seth closes his eyes and wipes at his eyes.

Brian looks at him, "If you are what everyone fears a diseased Neko. Then I can put you down for safety then this movement dies. Strays go back to being bad and disposable."

Seth whispers, "But I don't have anything."

Brian holds up a vial of blood, "Oh? This here says Different."

Seth sobs, "no.."

Brian stands and then looks down at Seth, "I am sorry dear boy. But you need to die." He turns and walks out, "destroy him."


	17. Chapter 17

Guards enter the room and pull Seth form the room. Seth struggles as he is pulled down the hallway by the guards. His hands are cuffed behind his back as he is marched down the hallway. Seth cries as he's pulled into a room. There's a stretcher in the middle with a tray beside it with needles. A Nurse stands with a mask on her face.

Seth sobs at her, "I don't have anything.. don't do this."

The guards strap Seth onto the table. Seth struggles against the straps. The nurse pulls out a sedative since Seth is freaking out. She needs him calm to do her job. She slips the needle into Seth's arm and sedates him. Seth cries as he goes to sleep. The nurse then looks at guards, "you can leave."

The guards nod and leave the room. The nurse then looks down at Seth and then moves quickly. She puts a sheet over Seth and bites her lip. She keeps her mask on as she rolls the stretcher down a different hallway. She makes sure that there's no one around as she moves Seth through the building. She opens the door and rolls the stretchers outside.

She looks at Two men, "Here.. Hurry get him out of here. "

One of the man nods and walks over. He pulls the sheet back and watches Seth breath. There's a soft sigh that falls from his lips out of relief. He then picks Seth up and carries him to the car. The other man looks at the woman and whispers, "Thank you."

The nurse nods and hands the man a data stick, "here also. This is the recording of the owner telling Seth that he was going to die. Violating the order that is placed against the company. It should help. I want these people to pay."

The man nods and then looks at the woman, "Thank you.. you saved him. "

The woman nods and whispers. " I should have saved you from growing up with your mother Dean."

Dean looks at her and whispers sadly, "You couldn't aunty."

Dean's Aunt nods, "Go now."

Dean nods and runs to the car. Roman sits in the back, holding Seth tightly. Dean gets in the drivers side and they drive off towards a safe house. They would let Seth sleep off the sedative.

Roman pulls out his phone and speaks into it, "we have him. He'll be there tomorrow."

* * *

The next day

the cooperation didn't know that Seth was saved. Brian was told that he was destroyed and the body was disposed of. In the court room a lawyer walks in.

"Your Honor." The lawyer starts. "We have some bad news. The Neko had to be destroyed."

Stephanie's lawyer jumps up, "that's against the injunction."

The Lawyer shakes his head, "the neko was diseased. He had .."

Stephanie's lawyer snaps, "Your honour that is a lie. He had blood work not a week ago that came up clear."

The judge looks at the Cooperation lawyer.

The Lawyer looks at Stephanie's lawyer, "done by whom?"

Stephanie's lawyer looks at Stephanie. Liz though stands up, "by me your honor."

The judge looks at Liz, "Who are you?"

Liz smiles, "I'm New yorks emergeny doctor for the Neko hospital. There was no diseases and he was vacinated. Those results are a lie."

The lawyer looks at the cooperation. They didn't know that Seth had blood work. Randy though was crying softly in the back. Seth was dead. They killed him. He wants to leave and actually stands up to leave. Lana, Nikki and John where all in shock. Show is breathing fast and J&amp;J are trying to talk softly to him to keep him from raging.

The doors to the court house though open and Randy turns his head. Everyone in the room looks shocked as Seth with Dean and Roman walk into the court room.

Dean looks around and hums, "This is so different then when I was ever here on charges."

Roman sighs, "Shut up Dean."

Seth bites his lip as he looks over at Judge, "The cooperation faked those tests."

The gallery gasps and there's talking. Not only was the Neko there but he was speaking and the Judge was listening. The judge tries to get order. Randy ignores it though and moves through the people and grabs Seth. Seth wraps his arms around Randy and Randy clings to Seth.

Seth whispers, "Randy.. I said I would protect you."

Randy whispers, "I just.. You're alive and here."

The cooperation lawyer, "I demand."

Roman growls, "You Demand shit.. your honor. We have video proof and wittiness. The Owner of the cooperation faked those tests to be able to kill Seth. He was worried Seth would win. He was making sure that the Neko movement was shut down."

The judge looks around and then bangs the gavel, "Order.. order.."

The judge looks at everyone, "My chambers.. NOW. The Neko and his owner too. I want to see this Video."

* * *

Judges chambers.

Seth holds onto Randy tightly as the video plays. The Judge looks at Brian and then speaks evenly, "Care to explain."

Brian stumbles over his words.

The Judge shakes his head, "Brian.. Don't speak." She looks at Seth and smiles gently at him. "Judges and politicians are moving towards laws that would protect Stray Neko's. They are scared because of the pressure from US citizens and from other countries. I'm inclined to agree with them. I'm ruling in favour of Randy. Randy is the owner of Seth, not the cooperation. Brian if I where you, I'd let this go. Because you have a bigger battle to fight. The Neko movement has alot of supporters now. "

Seth looks at Randy as the Judge walks out of the room. Randy pulls Seth tightly to his chest and holds him tightly. Seth whimpers softly as the fear from the last few days rolls off him.

Randy looks at Seth and whispers, "we won."


	18. Chapter 18

Randy and Seth walk out of the chambers. Seth is clinging to Randy's arm and Randy has a vice like grip on Seth's hand. Dean and Roman look at them and Roman stands up. Dean smiles lightly at Seth.

Randy looks at them, "thank you."

Roman waves his hand dismissing it, "Joelle would kill us if we didn't save Seth."

Dean shrugs, "Besides we kinda like him."

Roman looks at Dean, "wait you're going to admit that?"

Dean smirks, "I'm getting soft like Cream puff there."

Roman looks at Randy, "what's your plans now?"

Randy looks at Seth, "I don't know."

Seth whispers, "can we go home.. I just want to go home."

Randy nods and pulls Seth tightly to him, "Yeah Kitten, we can go home."

Roman smiles at Randy, "take care of him."

Dean nods, "if you don't. We're taking him."

Randy nods and ignores the challenge, "I always will."

Dean pets Seth's ear and then walks out with Roman following.

Randy and Seth slip out the back of the court house. They let the lawyers speak to what happened to the press. Randy looks up when the car that brought him here, comes up to them. Seth crawls in the back and Randy. Seth curls up with Randy and Randy just holds him.

They arrive at the house at 9pm that night. Kim stands there at the door, she had been going to knock. She looks shocked that Seth is with Randy. She goes to say something and Randy cuts her off.

Randy glares at her, "You need to leave or I will throw you out. I want you gone. The only time I ever want to see you is when you're dropping Alana off. Now Get out of here."

Seth looks Kim and his eyes narrow.

Kim glares at Seth, "this is your fault."

Seth glares at her, "No this is your own fault." Seth clenches his fists as he speaks.

Seth turns to leave and opens the door. Nikki, Lana and John where standing there to give Seth a welcome home. Nikki and Lana though see Kim. None of them knew she was there until that moment.

Lana immediately walks out and gets right in Kim's face. "You caused Seth to almost die. You are the cause of all of this pain. Didn't you? "

Kim looks scared, "I .. "

Lana slaps Kim so hard that she falls to the ground. Nikki smirks down at Kim and walks out with Lana. Kim looks up scared of the two females.

Randy shakes his head and just leaves them. Figuring Kim deserved what ever happened to her. John looks at Nikki and then walks in as well, knowing Nikki could handle herself. John stops Seth and then pulls him into a tight hug, "Hey Kitty."

Seth whispers, "Hi Johnny.."

Seth shakes softly though and John moves Seth and puts him in Randy's arms. Everything hitting Seth all at once. He almost died. If Dean had been late or the nurse wasn't on shift. He would have died.

John looks at Randy, "we're staying the night to make sure you and Seth are ok. But we'll talk in the morning."

Randy nods and leads Seth into the bedroom. He can tell Seth is starting to lose it and wants to get him private. Seth sobs and holds onto Randy so tightly that he's leaving marks, "I'm home.. I never thought.. I would be home again."

Randy whispers, "you are home. You're home to stay."

Seth whispers, "you saved me."

Randy whispers, "Seth you saved yourself. You formed all these friendships and they all came to save you."

Seth whispers, "but you did too."

Randy nods, " No one is ever taking you from me again. You are home.. for good. I'll kill them if they try to do anything."

Seth whimpers and looks at up Randy, "I love you."

Randy looks down at Seth and tips his chin up. He looks into Seth's eyes and whispers, "I love you too." He then whispers, "Don't you ever do that again though. We face things together."

Seth nods, "I couldn't let them take you and everyone down. I got scared. Then when he said he wanted me dead. Randy..."

Randy tucks Seth's hair back behind his ear and then rubs his ear, "you're mine now. You never have to be near him again. I promise you that."

Randy takes out Seth's collar from the night stand. Seth looks at the collar and smiles brightly. Randy gently clasps it around Seth's neck before pulling him close agian. Seth relaxes as it locks into place and then looks up at Randy. Seth holds onto Randy and whispers, "I wanted to protect you."

Randy nods, "I know but there's nothing to protect if I don't have you."

Seth looks confused.

Randy whispers, "You would have taken the best part of me with you if you died. Before you I was viscous and heartless. You bring out the best in me and I don't even know why. Seth .. I'm better with you in my life."

Seth looks at Randy and then grabs him and kisses him hard. Randy pulls Seth tightly to him as he kisses him. Seth pulls back and then looks at Randy, "thank you."

Randy whispers, "I mean it."

Seth kisses Randy again. Randy pulls back and then gently pulls Seth into bed. Seth curls happily against Randy and closes his eyes. Randy rubs Seth's shoulder and watches Seth closely. Seth lets out a soft sigh and relaxes. Seth slowly lets sleep claim him.

Randy watches his kitten sleep and then whispers, "I love you." Before he drifts off as well.


	19. Chapter 19

Seth wakes early in the morning with a start. His heart beating wildly and his head spinning. panic claws at him as he tries to gather his wits. He looks around and sees Randy still asleep. Randy mumbles something in his sleep and pulls Seth tighter to him. Seth moves and nuzzles tightly to Randy. His tail wraps around Randy again and he closes his eyes. Randy's warmth and the sounds of his breathing makes Seth relax.

When Seth woke up from the sedative he wanted to rush to Randy and grab him. He wanted Randy to make everything better. He knew though that Randy couldn't make it better. When Seth woke up It was morning and Roman made him wait until the court started to even see Randy. Then seeing Randy in the court room, all Seth wanted to do was crawl into Randy's arms and hide. He couldn't though, he needed to win the court case.

Now he could hide in Randy's arms and let Randy's warmth and presence make him feel better. Randy had him and he was Randy's. He wasn't the cooperation's and he was safe. Seth couldn't believe it. everything had worked out and he was allowed to stay with Randy.

Seth watches Randy and traces a finger over Randy's cheek. He then whispers softly, "I love you."

Randy mumbles softly, Seth's voice pulling him partially from sleep, "I love you too.. Sleep though."

Randy tucks Seth's head under his chin and holds him. Seth nuzzles into Randy's chest and holds onto Randy. Randy settles back into sleep and Seth closes his eyes. Sleep slowly coming for him as Randy's smell and presence keeps the bad dreams at bay.

* * *

In the late morning, Seth wakes with a jump when a little girl lands on him. Seth opens his eyes and looks up at Alana. Seth then sees movement and watches Joelle. Jo crawls onto the bed and kneels beside Randy. Alana smiles brightly, "SETHIE."

She hugs Seth and Joelle after Alana lets go hugs Seth too.

Jo whispers into Seth's ear, "I sent daddy to save you with Uncle Dean."

Seth smiles softly at her, "Thank you."

Alana grins and moves and pokes her dad, "Daddy. Nikki and Brie are making pancakes and told us to get you up."

Randy nods and then eyes his daughter, "how many people are here."

Joelle thinks, "Lots.."

Alana grins brightly, "Aunty Brie, Aunty Nikki, Uncle John and Uncle Daniel."

Joelle smiles, "Lana, my daddy and uncle Dean."

Randy nods and then eyes Seth, "did you invite the trop while I was Sleep?"

Seth shakes his head and then then squeaks when Randy tickles his side. Seth glares at Randy when Randy perks up.

Randy smirks hugely, "You're very ticklish arn't you?"

Alana and Joelle grin as well.

Seth's ears flatten and he tries to squirm out of the way, "No... Nooooo."

Randy and the girls though swoop in and start tickling him. Seth squeals and wiggles around, laughing. Finally when Seth is panting, they pull back and Seth glares at Randy, "not fair."

Randy smirks at him. Randy looks up when there's a knock and Roman walks into the room.

"I came to rescue you guys because Nikki wants everyone to eat together." Roman states, "Come on girls. We should let them get ready."

Roman scoops up both girls and carries them out. Seth pouts more at Randy and Randy rolls his eyes. He rolls Seth under him and rubs Seth's side, "I still say you're beautiful."

Seth blushes and then wiggles under Randy, "So are you.."

Randy kisses Seth and runs his fingers along Seth's side. He then pulls back, "We need to shower before Nikki comes up here and gets mad."

Seth sulks but leans forward and nips at Randy's chin. Randy smirks and whispers in Seth's ear, "Behave kitten. Tonight I plan on making you mine."

Seth shivers and bites his lip. Randy gets up and then pats Seth's bottom sending him to shower. Seth groans like a child asked to clean his room as he goes to shower. Randy smirks more starting to think it's cute that Seth still fights showering. After they shower and go down stairs to eat.

Nikki looks up and walks over. She hugs Seth tightly and whispers, "I'm so glad you are ok."

Seth nods and hugs Nikki, "Thank you.. did you kill Kim." He looks around and see's Alana playing with Benny and not able to hear them.

Lana speaks up, "No just hurt her... a bit.. a lot. She cried."

Seth nods and looks at Lana, "You're not going to be in trouble are you?"

Lana laughs softly, "Nope. Don't worry about us."

Nikki smirks, "Kim won't do anything."

Randy looks at Nikki and then hugs her gently before whispering thank you. and then hugs Lana saying the same thing. Lana smiles softly, "Don't worry about it."

* * *

A/N I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I just realized we passed 100 reviews. THANK YOU. :D Smut is coming btw. :P


	20. Chapter 20

After spending the day with everyone, Seth felt just spent. Everyone was happy to leave the couple alone. Roman and Dean agreed to take Alana since she wanted to spend the night with Jo. Dean just smirked when Randy asked them. Dean had leaned in and whispered in Seth's ear "don't anything I wouldn't do."

Randy eyed Dean when he heard that, "I've read that Ring rat blog.. you are giving us a lot of room."

Dean shrugs and hums softly as he walks out. Randy shakes his head and then looks at Seth. Seth whispers, "blog?"

Randy shakes his head, "I'll explain some other time."

Nikki snickers as she's leaving, "Make sure I'm there when you do."

Randy glares at Nikki and then wraps Seth up in his arms. Randy knew she meant because he was mentioned in said blog. Seth looks confused and leans against Randy, wrapping his arms around Randy's waist. Randy shakes his head and then looks down at Seth, and kisses his hair, "ignore her."

Seth nods and then looks up at Randy. He moves standing on his tip toes and bites Randy's jaw lightly. Randy smirks and runs his hands down Seth's back, "Kitten wants to play?"

Seth nods and whispers, "you promised... and I want to."

Randy rubs Seth's back and whispers, "Why?"

Seth fidgets and then looks up at Randy, "I want you.. and I want you to be my first."

Randy's eyes go wide and then he looks down at Seth with confusion, "you havn't?"

Seth shakes his head, "Nekos.. don't just. If I messed around with a Neko I could get pregnant."

Randy nods and looks at Seth, "Can you with me?"

Seth shakes his head, "No. But .. I wasn't going to just sleep with anyone. My mother said that you only sleep with the human that you are gong to stay with."

Randy nods and strokes Seth's cheek, "If this is your first time I want it to be special."

Seth leans into Randy's touch and whispers, "Any time with you is special."

Randy laughs softly, "you're very sweet but no I'm going to make it special."

Seth nods and chews on his lip. Randy scoops Seth up, "I'd say a bubble bath.."

Randy barely gets bath out before Seth hisses softly. Randy smirks and lays Seth on the bed, "I know kitten."

Seth wiggles and looks at Randy as Randy watches Seth. Seth blushes softly and then reaches out to Randy and pulls him down. Randy whispers, "Can I see you?"

Seth nods and Randy trails his hands down and gently pulls Seth's shirt off. Seth wiggles a little and then yelps when Randy nips at his nipple. Randy smirks and nibbles down Seth's stomach and slowly pulls Seth's pants off him. Seth shivers as the air touches his legs and all he's left in is his boxers. Randy smirks and then slowly pulls off Seth's boxers and throws them behind him.

He looks over Seth's body and Seth blushes softly at the appraisal. Randy smirks softly and whispers, "you are beautiful."

Seth whispers, "Thank you... No fair though. You have your pants on."

Randy stands up and Seth moves and bats Randy's hands away. Seth kneels in front of him and helps Randy take off his pants and boxers. Seth looks over Randy and whispers, "you are just as beautiful."

Randy flexes, "No I'm ruggedly handsome."

Seth rolls his eyes, "Yeah ok."

Seth leans forward and blows over Randy's cock, making Randy jump a little. Randy pulls Seth up and kisses him as he lays Seth back on the bed. Seth moans and pulls Randy to lay over him. Randy looks down at Seth before whispering again, "You're certain?"

Seth wiggles and bites his lip, "please.. Want to be yours."

Randy moves and grabs the pillow, putting it under Seth's hips, watching Seth closely. Randy then wraps his hand around Seth's cock and slowly strokes him. Seth gasps and bites his lip. Randy's hand keep stroking Seth as he picks up the lube. Seth closes his eyes as he feels Randy's fingers prob his entrance. One finger slowly slides into him. Seth whimpers in pleasure as Randy keeps stroking Seth as his finger moves in and out of Seth. Randy moves Seth's legs so they're over his own. Seth's legs spread wider as he adds another finger, scissoring them. Seth's hands tangle in the sheets as he feels Randy prob further. Stars then dance in front of them as Randy touches the magic spot and his hips jerk up as he cries out. Randy laughs softly as he continues to massage that spot. His hand stills on Seth's cock as Seth's hips jerk up.

When Randy adds a third, it makes things swim in front of Seth eyes. Randy keeps pressing and massaging that spot and his world is just swimming. Seth shakes softly in pleasure lets out soft cries. His ears twitch and move. His hand grips Randy's forearm trying to keep himself grounded. Randy is keeping him on the edge and torturing him now. Randy enjoys for his part watching Seth almost sob in pleasure. Seth is mumbling and crying out. the only thing that Randy can make out is please in the gibberish. Finally Randy pulls his fingers out and Seth whines sharply at the lose. Seth's breathing is ragged and his face flushed. Randy pulls Seth forward and kisses him deeply.

Seth blushes as Randy picks up his legs and sets them on Randy's shoulders. Randy grips his own cock and guides it to Seth's entrance. Seth looks down and then his hands grip onto Randy's shoulders. He winces in pain as Randy slowly presses into him. Seth feels like it won't fit and it hurts so much as Randy slowly pushes inside. He whimpers in pain and whispers, "Randy.. hurts.. "

Randy stops and cups Seth's cheek, pulling him up to lightly kiss him. "breath Kitten.. I promise it will get better."

Seth breaths and his nails bite into Randy's shoulders, as he tries to stop the pain. He nods as he calms and Randy pushes in again, this time pushing all the way in. He gasps as Randy pulls back and then pulls back and thrusts in. The feeling of Randy filling him and fucking him is exquisite. Randy moans in pleasure as he starts to fuck Seth's tightness.

Seth mewls as Randy begins to hit his prostate. His tail wraps around Randy's waist. The trusts send off little sharp zings of pleasure inside him. Seth clings to Randy's arm as he feels himself start to lose it. Randy growls as he looks down at Seth mumbling about how beautiful he is and how much he wants to see him come undone. Seth pants and then cries out as Randy starts to stroke him in time.

"Randy.." Seth whines and digs his nails into Randy's arm, "So close.. please.."

Randy groans and whispers, "come for me Kitten. Let me see you lose it."

Seth shakes and arches his back, crying out as he comes over his and Randy's stomach. Randy growls and comes inside Seth, marking him as his. Seth pants and falls limp against the bed. Randy smirks down at him and then slowly pulls out of Seth.

Seth nuzzles close to Randy and purrs softly, "Love you."

Randy nuzzles tightly to Seth, "love you too."


	21. Chapter 21

Randy wakes in the morning and stretches. Seth is still sleeping beside him. Randy moves and slowly untangles himself from Seth's arms. He crawls out of the bed and hums as he goes to the kitchen. He goes to make something to eat and wonders. He is actually happy and that is surprising to him. He then looks at the eggs he's cooking and smiles softly. Maybe Nikki was right and this is what he needed. He hears movement and then looks over at Seth who is walking into the kitchen.

Seth yawns, "Morning."

Randy smiles, "morning."

Seth walks over and wraps his arms around Randy's side and Randy holds him with one arm.

Randy looks over at Seth and whispers, "Love you."

Seth smiles brightly, "I love you too."

Seth looks at Benny who runs into the kitchen and waits to be feed. Seth goes to feed the dog and then blinks when Randy speaks.

Randy speaks softly, "Hey Seth... do you want to stay here forever?"

Seth nods, "Yeah.."

Randy grins at him. "I know we can't get married.. but do you want to.. have whatever we can have.."

Seth looks shocked and cocks his head, "really?"

Randy nods and smiles softly, "Really.. Forever."

Seth walks over and wraps his arms around Randy, "Forever."

one year later.

Seth looks around the hallway. It took them a year to plan this and also get the time off the wwe. When Randy returned to work, Stephanie told him that he owed her. She then asked that he allow Seth to manage him in the ring. Seth was the first Neko to work for the WWE. He was even given his own contract and paid. Randy had won and lost the belt a few times in the year. Seth loved being at ring side and all the stuff they had him dressed up in. Seth found that he really liked dressing up and working on a clothing line for Neko's.

Randy hadn't had any real interaction with Kim since that day either. The only time they ever talked was in email for Alana. Most of the time Kim's mom dropped Alana off to see Randy. Kim's mom was a lovely lady and Randy and her got along very well. Alana was here today being the flower girl.

Dean looks at Seth, "ready?"

Seth nods and takes a hold of Deans arm, "ready."

Him and Randy could never be legally married. They were still having a ceremony though. Seth was also changing his name to Seth Orton. Seth smiles brightly having asked Dean to give him away since Nikki was his maid of honour. The doors open and Seth looks down the aisle and sees Randy standing there. The love in Randy's eyes and the warmth in Seth's heart told him that he made the right choice.

The end.

* * *

I want to thank EVERYONE that reviewed and Favorited and followed the story. I loved this story thanks everyone who read it.


	22. Snow days one shot

Just a drabble for fun.

* * *

Some days, Randy could forget that Seth was part kitten. Other days it was obvious. Today was one of those days where it was obvious. Randy was woken up at 5am because Seth's tail had hit him. Seth had been excited because it was snowing. He didn't mean to wake up his husband but he did have to crawl over Randy to get out of bed. The hotel had pushed the bed against the wall for some reason. Seth's tail was twitching happily and he accidentally smacked Randy in the face with it.

Randy had rolled over and debated on going back to sleep. Since honestly it was way to early for him to get up. Then he saw his partner watching out the window looking excited. Randy groans and gets up. He presses against Seth's back, wrapping an arm around Seth. Seth purrs but his tail keeps twitching and hiting Randy's leg.

Randy looks out the window and watches the snow fall slowly form the sky. Forming a soft and fuzzy blanket over the hotel and the ground. Randy shivers at the thought of how cold it is outside. Seth looks up at the shivering and his tail wraps around Randy. Randy smiles softly and whispers in Seth's ear. "Pretty kitty wants to play in the snow?"

Seth nods and looks outside again.

Randy eyes Seth and whispers. "you know it's cold right?"

Seth eyes him and whispers. "come outside with me."

Randy sighs softly and Seth knows he's won. Seth runs to the door and pulls on his coat, and boots. Randy moves slower. Seth pulls on his scarf and toque. He then runs out the door, while pulling on his mittens. Randy follows, making sure he has a key card since he knows Seth forgot. He looks around when he gets outside and then yelps when a ball of white snow hits him in the face.

Randy wipes off his face and glares at Seth. Seth yelps and runs with Randy chasing him. Randy catches him around the waist and picks him up. Seth squeals as he's picked up off his feet. Randy then falls with him into a large pile of snow. Seth squeals delightedly and then rolls over nuzzling into Randy. Randy laughs softly and runs his finger over Seth's cheek.

Seth purrs softly. He though jumps to his knees when he hears a little girl's giggle. He looks over the pile of snow and spots Joelle. Randy smirks softly watching Seth crawl around the snow. Because where Joelle is.. there is Dean and Roman.. and more fun to be had.

Joelle spots Seth but stays silent when Seth presses a mittened finger to his lips. Dean was facing Joelle and telling her something. Seth with his tail straight up, sneaks towards the man. Roman spys this as well and then smirks moving Joelle from the scene. Dean looks confused.

Seth pounces and jumps on Dean, knocking them both into a pile of snow. Seth grins as he sits on Dean's chest looking down at him. Dean eyes him and then growls, rolling them so he's on top. He then eyes the kitten, "Oh you think that's funny."

Dean goes to wash Seth's face with snow and then yelps as a snowball hits him on the side of his head. It was from Randy. Dean growls and then chases after Randy. Seth sits up and shakes his head, sending show flying. Joelle squeals happily and Roman shakes his head wondering when he became the only adult in the group.

Seth eyes Roman and then jumps up. He runs over and jumps into Roman's arms, putting snow down his coat. Roman yelps and Seth runs off laughing. Joelle laughs claps her hands.

Later Roman finally gathers the cold group up and herds them into the shields Hotel suite. The coats are left to dry with everything else. Seth sits curled up happily on Randy's lap and Joelle plays with his tail as she sits in her dad's lap. Randy rests his head on Seth's, humming softly. Roman made hot chocolate and tea for Seth. Dean cuddles down into Roman's side after loading his and Joelle's chocolate with marshmallows.

Seth purrs softly and then yawns softly into Randy's shoulder. Randy rubs Seth's back as Dean mumbles softly that he's with the kitty. Seth drifts off to listening to Randy's heart beat and the starts of snores coming from Dean.


End file.
